The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Someone plans to take Roanapur for their own. And has every player in Roanapur standing on pins and needles on what their next move is. Violence, sexual themes, gore, and smoking.
1. Shell Shock

I don't own any of this characters, expect my OCs

* * *

Somewhere in Venezuela lies a bakery. Where a husband and wife make some of the best homemade bread, muffins, pies, and cakes in the town. However, unknown to most of the citizens in the town, they also work for the U.S government as spies. They have been tracked someone for sometime now. When they opened up shop one morning, they had a most interesting visitor as if god himself wanted them to find their target. So instead of them finding him, he found them. They knocked him out, and dragged him downstairs. Most people don't get to see what they hide in the basement of the shop, but their visitor would soon find him. The husband carried their visitor over his shoulder as his wife opened the door. A woman is on the other side.

"We have him." The husband said.

"I can see that." The woman said. "He isn't dead, is he? Because he is no use to us dead."

"No, he is alive." The husband said. "Where do you want him?"

"Hang him by his arms over there." The woman said. "And if you don't mind, take off his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks. Please and thank you."

The husband did as he was told and hung the man by his arms. He removed the article of clothing that she requested. The woman walked up to them and patted them both on the shoulder.

"You two have done great work." She said rubbing their shoulders. "And with this last job, you two are done. You can continue to run your bullshit bakery until you both die. Run around naked, bake bread, jerk off, or whatever the fuck you want to do. Now leave me with my specimen."

The husband and wife left. The woman turned to her "specimen" and admired his body. Toned, muscular body. He was said to have been through many battles, yet shows no signs of it. He matches the picture they sent. Just to be sure, she checks his neck and confirms it. He has a small scar on neck. Grabbing her "Toys" and a small bucket of water, she walks over to him. She pours the water all over him to wake him. The man wakes up coughing.

"Where..am..I?" He said trying to figure out where he is.

"You're where you need to be, right where I want you." She said walking over to her desk and coming back with a folder. "I've been watching you for a long time now. And I must say, I like you. But no matter how handsome you are, I have question and you will answer them."

"Sure, just one question." He said.

"I'm in a good mood, so ask away." She said.

"Do you have a towel I could use?" He asked. "I'm quite wet and would like to dry off. If you could get me one, that would be nice."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"I need you like that for the game we are going to play." She said grabbing her "toys" to show him. "It's a fun game and you're going to love it. You see these rods, they use this crazy thing called bioelectricity. They can go as high as over a million volts. I never got that high with them, but I could if you make me. So I ask you some questions, and if I don't like the answers you give, I'll give you a little shock."

"Of course, for once can I bitch the try drastic measures to get what they want." He said cursing his luck.

"Okay first question, where is Rosarita Cisneros?" She said dragging the rods across each other.

"Who?" He asked.

She smiled as she placed both rods on his body electrocuting him. Every single fiber of his being wanted to scream out in agony, but his gritted his teeth. She removed the rods.

"How that feel, smartass?" She said walking around him. "You can scream. These walls are sound proof. Scream and cry all you want. It's just between you and me. It'll be our little secret. But, that's what happens when you decide to be an asshole when I ask you a very simple question. Don't a dumbass again, do you understand me?"

"No, I didn't quite catch that." He said as she brought one rod to his arm.

The rod burned all of the skin off of his arm. She dragged the rod up and down his arm. Pushing it further in until she reached his bone before removing it. The man took deep breaths.

"Still not getting it." The man said.

She electrocuted his other arm. The smell of burning flesh begins to fill the air. It makes the man want to vomit as the woman loved it.

"Okay okay I got it, shit I lost it." The man said not relenting on giving his interrogator a hard time.

She electrocuted the place where the sun doesn't shine. This one got him to scream in pain. He starts to shake and moving around trying to escape the rod. She removed it. She looked at him, then at her folder.

"So let's see here, Jabari Omoi Ning." She said reviewing her folder. "Seems a little effeminate if you ask me. It says here you have a Mongolian father and a Tongan mother. Aren't you special?"

"Shut the fuck up." He said.

"Awe, what's the matter?" She asked getting in his face. "I can't believe I ever thought some jackass like you were cute. But not all is lost, I could make you my bitch. After I break you that is, you'll be my bitch. And you'll be a very good bitch. Now where can I find the Bloodhound of Florencia?"

He said nothing.

"I know you two have worked together in the past." She continued. "I know you're not in Venezuela on business. I could have you arrested and have them throw you under the prison for the crimes you've done. Maybe after I find the Rosarita, I'll pay a visit to the little girl you seem to be so fond of over in England. You did promise her you would come back for her, didn't you? I'll be sure to give her your regards."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with the girl or the Bloodhound, you should be more concerned with how you are going to get out of here alive." He said as he starts to laugh. "If you plan on shocking me again, I suggest you turn up to max and hope I die, because if I don't you will die here in this room."

"Your funeral, don't say I didn't warn you." She said raising the voltage before shoving the rods into his body.

Blood cam shooting out of his body as he screamed in pain. The lights in the room flickered on and off. She pushed the rods further into his body. He grabbed the ropes the was held by until his hands started to bleed. When she finally let go, his head dropped to the ground and his body was left smoking.

"What a waste." She said turning away.

She took off her gloves and put her rods away. As she put her toys away, the rope snapped and the man's body dropped to the floor in a loud thud. She shrugged seeing the limp body there. When she finished getting her stuff, she turned around and bumped into something. She looked up and there he was. As if she had seen a ghost she dropped to the floor.

"Just what are you?" She said in disbelief that he survived as she backed away.

"Do you know who I am?" He said stalking her. "Do you know what they used to say about me in the underworld?"

She continued to back away.

"Heh heh heh." He said continuing to stalk her.

When she reached the wall, she had nowhere to go. He grabbed her by her hair.

"A monster through and through." He said getting inches from her face. "I'm the violence on the back streets. I'm Marshall D. Teach and you're going to die. I'm the spawn of your bad dreams. I'm Marshall D. Teach and you're going to die. I'm product of your weakness. I'm Marshall D. Teach and you're going to die. When your gods gone, you can believe this. I'm Marshall D. Teach and you're going to die."

"Fight, Teach, fight." She whispered.

"It's actually Kill, Teach, Kill." He said.

When the door opened to the main room of the bakery. Everyone looked as shock as Teach emerged from the back with no shirt, no shoes or socks with blood all over his body. He walked by them until he reached the husband and wife. He looked them down as if they were next. He grabbed a two muffins and pointed to the exit. They nodded and he left with two muffins.

* * *

Inside of a small warehouse, some triads are celebrating after a successful bank robbery. Beer, women. drugs, and money all around the room.

"Let's party." One triad member said as a stripper gives him a lap dance. "Fuck the police. They don't run shit, we do. We're the fucking triads."

"That's right." Another said.

As they continue to party, one gets up and leaves the room. One of the women hired to cater to gang members followed him outside.

"Something wrong, Master Kai?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Kai said turning away from her.

She walks over to him and holds him close. She glides her hands down his well toned body.

"Kai, you can talk to me." She said hugging him tightly.

"I just, feel I could have done more with my life than being a thug." Kai said. "I'm a murderer. I remember I wanted to be a police officer when I grew up. Defending and protecting people. But now, I kill people for my own benefit."

"You can always change." She said.

"That's what kept telling myself." Kai said grabbing her hand. "Jasmine, maybe with you at my side. I could change. Leave this life behind me."

He held her close and returned to the party. The festivities when on as planned. All the women got together and performed their famous dance. As the finished, the lights went out.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"The lights, somebody turn out the lights."

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"What the fuck was that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Somebody is in this room."

BANG BANG BANG

The lights came by one. The triad members grabbed their guns and looked around. Searching every room, every closet, and bathroom, looking for the intruders. The women were gone. Kai returned the main room. Something dropped on his face. He looked up. Kai found something.

"Guys, look at this." Kai said pointing to the ceiling.

One of their gang, hung from the ceiling.

"My god, Jackie no." One member cried out. "Whoever did this, is going to pay. Whoever did this picked the wrong group of people to fuck with. They're dead. Every single one is fucking dead."

There is an open door. Two members go to investigate. Slowly, so not to walk into any trap.

BANG BANG

The remaining members rushed into the room, they were shot dead. Three down, three remained.

"Okay, let's calm down." Kai said trying to maintain control of the situation.

The other two wanted nothing to do with this and ran for the exit. Both ran into trapped and died as well. Leaving Kai alone. He turned around and he got shot in both knees. Kai crumbled to the ground in agony. Looking up, he saw his attacker. He had on dark pants, his tan muscular body covered by chain mail, and his face covered by a mask resembling a jaguar.

"You did this?" Kai asked.

"I did, and you're the last one." He said pulling out a revolver.

"Please, stop." Screamed Jasmine running into the room and covering Kai's body with her own.

"I thought I told you, I let you live if you left immediately." The attacker said.

"Please, let him live." Jasmine said in tears. "We were just speaking about leaving this life behind and starting new. Now we have this chance. So spare him, I beg you."

"I must fulfill my contract." He said rasing his gun. "If I have to shoot you to get to him, I will."

"Then kill both of us." Jasmine declared ready to die.

"So be it." He said before shooting them both.

After that, a businessman walked into the room. He casually steps across the blood. This is a man who knows full well about bloodshed. Yet his has are clean, not does he has the smell of blood on his person.

"I'll take my payment now, Mr. Truelove." The killer said extending his hand.

"Of course, a job well done." Mr. Truelove said giving him his payment. "I trust all of them have been accounted for and disposed of. I see, you added an extra to the body count as well. But what about the money?"

"It's in the back." He said. "My partner is taking care of it as we speak. She is bringing it to the safe house. As for the extra body, an unforunate but unavoidable situation."

"Always taking care of business." Mr. Truelove said. "What about the other point of interest?"

As he asked that question, the killer received a phone call.

"It has also fallen, everything is proceeding as planned." He said.

"Fantastic work, I knew this was the organization to pick for this kind of work." Mr. Truelove said with a big grin as he put his arm over the man and led him to the door. "Let me ask you, have you ever been to a place called Roanapur?"

"No, but I will have to increase our fees if you want us to go there." He said matching him stride for stride.

"No problem, as long as you follow my orders to the letter." Mr. Truelove said.

* * *

The rain comes down and lightning flashes in the night sky. While everyone is looking for some shelter from the rainfall, a car comes rushing through the city streets. The car turns into a cargo bay. The car comes to a full stop. A large man comes out of the car. With an umbrella in hand, he opens the back door and out comes Balalaika. The leader of the Hotel Moscow organization. With her second in command Boris at side, the walk deeper into the cargo by until a man emerges from the shadows, Mister Chang of the Thailand branch of the Sun On Yee triad.

"You're late." Chang said as his henchman gives him a cigarette.

"My sincerest apologies." Balalaika said. "There was some work at the office that needed my full attention. I'm sure you can understand where I coming from."

"So, is there any reason why you brought me out here at this time of night?" Chang asked as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Or where you just feeling nostalgic and wanted to talk about old times?"

"I'm sure you've heard about what happened in China." Balalaika said.

"Yes, I have." Chang said. "They took down one of our strongholds. Blew it straight to hell. No signs of a break in, no witnesses, nothing. As if we're dealing with fucking ghosts."

"One of my strongholds was attacked as well it seems." Balalaika said.

"But the Cartel, and the other gangs wasn't attacked at all." Chang said as the rain picks up. "I doubt any of those gangs have the stones to try to pick a fight with either of us, let alone both of us."

"True, and they wouldn't be able to pull it off this well." Balalaika said. "We're dealing with real professionals. Not some hoods who were looking for a fight."

"If this keeps up, I might need to take a more hands on approach." Chang said moving away. "If you don't have any more to say, I'll be on my way."

Balalaika watched Chang leave until he was out of sight.

"Comrade, let us go." Balalaika said leaving the sight as well with Boris at her side.

* * *

Another hot day in Roanapur. This is a place where people live as the please. If you want to eat food that's bad for you and balloon up to 600 pounds and die of a heart attack, that's your business. If you want to drink, get into a bar fight, and die after a beer bottle to the head. That's your business as well. Nobody cares. Nobody is going to give your limp, rotten, dead body on the side of the street a second look. Though I must say, sleeping in is one of the best things in the world. Revy would be the first to tell you that. I walk into the main room and see Benny reading a magazine.

"Morning Benny." I said.

"Morning Rock." Benny said. "Dutch left to collect the money from the last job we did. He left some coffee in the pot in case you want it."

I get myself a cup of coffee.

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you ever regretted choosing this life over your old one?" Benny asked.

"Honestly, sometimes I do." I admitted. "At my old job, I didn't have to worry about dying, or dodging bullets, or having a co-worker putting a gun to my head. But I have no regrets. This is my life now. I'm right where I am. I'm not anywhere, but where I am now."

"I hear ya." Benny said checking his watch. "No use thinking about what would've been. We can't change what happened. It's best to think about the here and now."

"Where's Revy?" I asked Benny.

"Don't know, I saw her leave but she didn't say where she was going." Benny said. "She could be anywhere from the Yellow Flag, to Rowan's strip club for all we know. Better there than picking a fight with someone who looks like they can handle themselves in a fight."

I guess he's right. I never have to worry about her because I know she can handle herself in any situation. She always finds her way back. But Revy has a bad habit of turning almost any peaceful scenario into a gunfight. I don't know if that's something she does naturally or did she have to work on it. But she always seems to be at her happiest and saddest in the middle of a fight. I remember hearing stories about samurai who could only find meaning in the heat of battle. I wonder, is Revy like those people?

"It's about that time." Benny said checking his watch. "Let me know if you need to borrow the car."

Benny got up and went to his room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rip-Off Church, a game of poker is being played.

"So Revy, I see you and Rock are quite close." Eda leaning back in her chair. "You know, you never did tell me what happened between you two while you were in Japan."

"It was a job for Balalaika." Revy said. "New country, same old bullshit. Talking here, shooting there. More things change, the more things stay the fucking same."

Cut through all that bullshit and get to the good part." Eda said moving closer to Revy. "You were alone with Rock, right? So did you get in those pants or what?"

"Fuck off Eda." Revy said.

"Don't bullshit me, did you get in those pants?" Eda said not giving up.

"I'm sick of this shit." Revy said falling on the table. "I'm sick of his shit. He should put on some robes and join a fucking monastery for all I care."

"I'll take that as a no." Eda said looking at her cards. "So what you got?"

"Two pair." Revy said shooting her hand. "Kings and aces. Read it and weep bitch."

"Full house." Eda said showing her better hand.

"Fucking hell." Revy said falling to the ground as Eda laughs.

"This why I love you, Revy." Eda said taking the pot. "Because the lords loves those with open hearts and open pockets. And trust me, I'll find this money a happy home."

* * *

Also, at a small office in Roanapur, Dutch meets with an old associate.

"The one who speaks with the people, is the one who has will." Dutch said with a cigarette in his mouth, "The one who has the favor of the people is righteous. And through righteousness, that person can untie the strength of will and strength of character wins wars."

"Bullshit." Teach countered. "The only war to determine true character is in battle. The one who is victorious in battle not only has the favor of the people, but the favor of god. For the one is justified. Because he lived, and the other died. I have taken sips from the cup of destruction. What I did was an act of god. And if I wasn't, he would have struck me down long ago."

"Would who accept all that hatred?" Dutch asked. "To play the role of the warmonger. Fighting until there is peace across the land. Could you bear the burden of all that hatred? People cursing your name, wishing death upon you, knowing you had no friends, knowing you have no love. Could you bear that burden all alone?"

"Nothing new to me." Teach said. "There was a time when I fought for myself and alone for myself. I fought not for any noble purpose, because there aren't any. Fighting for peace, bullshit. How can somebody take another person's life and say it was for peace? Fighting to protect people, give me a fucking break. What makes the people who protect better than the people your enemy wants to protect? To save 10 lives, you slaughter a thousand. Yeah, the makes sense. I don't fight for my flag, because my flag doesn't fight for me. I fight for me. What I want, I take. Until I met Franky. Until I met Roberta. Until I met Gina. Until I met her,"

"A reason to live, is a reason to die." Dutch said. "A crew gave your purpose. They looked to you for guidance. Until then, you were some dog. Growling and waiting to bite anyone or anything in your path. But you never did tell me about you and Roberta. What was that all about?"

"Ask her, I don't know what that was." Teach said adjusting his baseball cap, "We did blow up a lot of shit though. But I can say this though, she was a real bitch. A serious bitch."

"More like the fucking terminator if you ask me." Dutch said with a laugh. "You know she came through here sometime ago. Gave us a real scare too. We almost lost Revy."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Teach said looking away.

"Tell me you didn't." Dutch said folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, I could refuse I owed her a solid." Teach said. "Give me a fucking break. I never thought I would see that crazy bitch ever again. It was Gina's fault for telling her where we were going."

"Fuck off, sir." Gina called out from another room.

"Back to the point, Roberta is a serious bitch." Teach said playing with the ring on his middle finger.

* * *

"Fabiola, make sure the young master doesn't catch a cold." Said the head maid of the house. "We have a guest coming soon, and he must be ready to meet him."

"Yes, Roberta." Fabiola said rushing out of the house.

The current head of the Lovelace Family, Garcia Lovelace is sitting by the pond in their garden. He looks up at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Young master, you should come in." Fabiola said. "Your guest is supposed to arrive soon."

"Right, let's go Fabiola." Garcia said walking into the house.

"Just who is this guest coming over?" Fabiola asked.

"He's an old friend of mine." Garcia said. "We used to play together all the time. He is about two to three years older than me, but that never mattered. One day, his family moved away. We kept in touch, but we haven't seen each other in a long time. Now he can finally come over."

"Okay, I can't wait to meet him." Fabiola said.

"He's great." Garcia said.

The walked and talked for about five minutes before Roberta entered the room with a young man at her side. He is definitely taller than Garcia. When they each other, both of them have big smiles on their faces.

"Garcia, it's been too long." He said extending his hand.

"You too, Johnny." Garcia said shaking his hand before introducing him to everyone. "Everyone this is my old friend, Johnny. So Johnny, everyone."

"This to meet you all." Johnny said with a bow.

Roberta bowed to him as Fabiola went up to him.

"Johnny, this is Fabiola." Garcia said.

"Nice to meet you." Johnny said.

"Same to you." Fabiola said with a smile

"So young master, should I show master Johnny to his room?" Roberta asked.

"It's Truelove. Johnny Truelove."

* * *

This is the introduction chapter to my multi-chapter story. I hope you can forgive any grammar or spelling mistake I've made. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


	2. The die is cast

Inside of the Lovelace home, Garcia is showing his friend Johnny Truelove around his home with Fabiola at his side. Passing by the pool, garden, and courtyard. Returning inside, they walked past a room that caught Johnny's attention.

"What's in here?" Johnny asked reaching for the doorknob only to be hit on the wrist by Fabiola.

"My humblest apologies, but that's Roberta's quarters." Fabiola said with a bow. "Nobody is allowed in there, even the young master cannot enter."

"And why is that?" Johnny asked holding his wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Fabiola said looking away. "Just know that Roberta does so much for this family and we try to honor the few requests she has for us."

"I understand." Johnny said with a nod.

After finishing the tour, Johnny and Garcia went to the main room for some tea.

"It's been so long." Garcia said between sips of his tea. "I heard about what happened to your mother. I offer my condolences for your loss. I heard you took over the family fortune. I hear that the business is booming in America. My congratulations."

"Thank you." Johnny said with a smile. "I can't believe that it was only a couple of years ago when we were on the streets playing soccer...I mean football as kids. Look at us now. I heard about the unfortunate accident with your father. Let me offer my condolences to you, old friend. But you are doing well for yourself. You were always thinking more towards the future. I tried to follow your great example."

"Thank you." Garcia said.

"What the fuck are we doing, Garcia?" Johnny said slamming his tea on the table.

This sudden outburst caught both Garcia and Fabiola by surprise. From Garcia's memory of Johnny, he was always under control. Nothing ever unnerved him.

"Is something wrong, Johnny?" Garcia asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little much to take in at once." Johnny said getting up and walking towards the window. "I mean, we're both still so young. We aren't of legal age to drink alcohol, but we both are the heads of our families. We should be out there. The world is still in front of us. And yet we are in here, drinking tea and talking about the stocks of our business. We sound like two old men."

"I understand where you're coming from." Garcia said walking over to him. "But this is the life we live. We can't choose who our parents are and how we grow up. And honestly, I wished I could have been a normal kid living a normal life. But if I was just a normal kid, I never would have met you, Roberta, or Fabiola. There have been times when I've been scared. Times where I did things I never thought I would do, but I have no regrets. And you shouldn't either."

"You know, what I wanted to be when I grew up?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't believe you ever told me what you wanted to be when you grew up." Garcia said.

"A king." Johnny said. "I played a lot of video games in my life. Shooters don't really catch my attention. Neither do video games where you have a sword and slice through any person, monster, robot, or thing in the game. But games where you have land and you have to rule over it, they catch my attention. Making decisions for your people. Making an army, taxing people, going to war, and deciding how to go about this choices are my kind of game. Becoming chairman of the board is the closest I've gotten to becoming a true king in this life so far."

"A king huh?" Garcia said looking out the window. "I've played video games like that myself. You need ambition for those types of games. I think being a king would be cool. But we don't live in those times anymore. So we can't be anything like that."

"Garcia, can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked turning to him.

"What is it?" Garcia said.

"Remember when I invited you to come to America so we could hang out, but your dad said you couldn't make it because you were sick?" Johnny asked.

"I do, so what about it?" Garcia asked not sure where he's going with this.

"I know that was a lie." Johnny said bluntly. "I know you wasn't sick. I know because I sent somebody to your home to give you a ticket and some money for the flight before I got the letter that you couldn't make it. That person told me that you, nor your head maid were home. You were missing for three days. Garcia, you know I don't like being lied to. So what happened for those three days you were gone?"

Garcia looked down at his feet, then at Fabiola who was starting to sweat.

"You may want to sit down if you want to hear this." Garcia said moving to his seat.

Johnny did so.

"Okay, I was kidnapped by the cartel." Garcia admitted.

"No way." Johnny said in disbelief.

"It's the truth." Garcia said. "I was put on a ship and it sailed to an unknown land. On the way, I was moved to a smaller ship that took me to place called Roanapur. I was recused by Roberta and she brought me home. It was because of that incident, I have Fabiola with me at all times."

"Roanapur, where is that exactly?" Johnny asked.

"Singapore, if you were to go by boat you were pass by a big buddha statue." Garcia said.

"That place is disgusting." Fabiola said adding in her two cents. "Only scum go live there. The lowest of the low. Those people if I should even call them that, are like living corpses. Now, I must go see Roberta about lunch."

Fabiola bowed before leaving.

"Is that right about the people in Roanapur?" Johnny asked Garcia.

"Please excuse her, she has a bit of a sour taste in her mouth after our last trip there." Garcia said rubbing the back of his head. "It's not that bad there. It's more of a place for criminals to do as they please if nothing else."

"Really now…" Johnny said.

"Yeah, I still have a friend over there." Garcia said. "We try to keep in touch."

"Just who is this friend of yours?" Johnny asked.

"He's a crook in training." Garcia said looking out the window.

* * *

The Lagoon Company, we consider ourselves to be people for fortune. Our business is one of mutual interests. What we do isn't exactly who we are, but how we do it is. On our shipment coming home from a successful job, I sit on the deck and have a smoke. I look out at the sea, until the muscle of the Lagoon Company decides to join me.

"Something on your mind?" Revy asked me sitting down next to me.

"It's nothing, just enjoying the peace and quiet." I said looking at the sea.

"This job was boring if you ask me." Grabbing her music player and a cigarette. "At least the payoff is okay. But if you ask me, taking something for here to there isn't the best thing in the fucking world. Shit like this can't even make my blood boil. We didn't even need everyone for this job. Dutch just brought me in case something could happen."

"It's not that bad, Revy." I said. "Do you really need someone to fire at us everyday just so you can let off some steam?" Is a simple calm day so bad?"

"I'm just saying, having some excitement in your life wouldn't kill us." Revy fired back.

"Near death experiences, can kill us." I shot back at her.

"Whatever." Revy said looking away. "I can enjoy a nice day like a normal person, Rock. It's just, with the life we live, you think jobs would be a bit more interesting. I mean fuck man, you think delivering drugs would be a bit more exciting."

"Have you ever thought about what you might do when this is over?" I ask her.

"Of course I have, do you think I'm an idiot?" Revy said a big smile. "I'm going to spend my share on some new ammo. Maybe get some new music."

"No, I mean when we stop being pirates." I told her.

"What's the point?" Revy said. "I'll probably die before I'm fucking old enough to check into an old folks home. Besides, I love what we do. No use in thinking about a time I'm not going to live to see."

"Rock, you and Revy are wanted inside." Benny said from the headset.

"Come on Revy, Dutch wants us." I said getting up. "He said he has some big news. Real big."

I guess she's right. When I looked up some of the most famous bandits, pirates, or just criminals, they don't live long lives. American outlaw Jesse James, dead at 34. Famous Pirate Calico Jack, dead at 37. Mexican Revolutionary Pancho Villa, dead at 45. Maybe I won't live to see old age. No use in wishful thinking. I snuff out my cigarette before Revy and I go inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in Roanapur, the medical office of Marshall D. Teach is having a very boring and slow day. The former pirate plays with the rings on his fingers as the sound of knocking on their front door causes him to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Gina, I think there's someone at the door?" Teach called out to her.

"You don't say, sir." Gina said not moving.

"You should go get it." Teach said with his feet up on the desk. "I'm not paying you to just sit around and not handle my light work."

"You still don't pay me, sir." Gina said giving him the finger.

"And this is why." Teach said as the knocking gets louder. "I hear someone knocking at the door, and I see an assistant who's not answering the door."

"Give me a fucking break." Gina said going to the door.

"But hey, I want you to know something." Teach called to her before she answers the door. "I know I'm not the easiest guy to be around. I know I can be a straight asshole sometimes. I know you have to put up with all me crap. So I you to know, I appreciate everything you do. Even if sometimes you're a terrible assistant."

"I almost had it, sir." Gina said shaking her head. "You almost had it."

Gina went to the door and opened it. But she didn't like who is at their door. Mister Chang, with a couple of Triad members as his entourage.

"Hey there, is the big guy here?" Chang asked politely.

"He is, but he's busy." Gina said. "So if you could come back later, that would be nice. Or if you can't, I can book you for an appointment."

"No he isn't, he's never busy." Chang said adjusting his sunglasses. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have any patients. But anyway, are you going to let me in?"

"Please…...come in." Gina gritted through her teeth.

"Why thank you." Chang said going inside.

Gina escorted the Triads to Teach's office. But she stopped him at the door.

"I'm afraid only Chang can pass beyond this point." Gina said. "The rest if you will have to wait here with me. I hope that's okay."

"No problem at all." Chang said with a smile.

Chang opened the door and walked in. Teach still sits there with his feet on his desk, cigarette in his mouth. Chang sat down and he had a smoke himself.

"Do you guys have any coffee?" Chang asked.

"Sorry man, we're fresh out." Teach said staring out the window. "You know, Gina wanted to buy a loveseat for the guests to wait at. Isn't that the dumb idea? Why would they want to sit in a loveseat? Don't you have to be in love to sit in one of those? Makes no fucking sense. Sometimes she has really stupid fucking ideas."

"What?" Chang said confused.

"Nothing, so why are you here?" Teach said turning to him.

"I have a job." Chang said with a smile.

"Not interested." Teach said with a grim expression.

"Oh, I think you will be." Chang said. "I found out from my people back on the mainland, that the Imperial Seal has been recovered."

"You're shitting me." Teach said in disbelief.

"It's being placed in the People's Bank of China." Chang continued. "Apparently, the bank is receiving a shipment of 500 pounds of gold is there within the next month. The perfect time to do a bank job if I do say so myself. I've already contacted the Lagoon Company about doing the job. And knowing Revy, she might take anything extra that isn't nailed down. So she might take it for herself."

"How do I know that it is the real Imperial Seal?" Teach asked.

"I guess we don't." Chang said leaning back into his chair. "Just ask yourself, why would they hide an old statue that isn't real in the same place they would store gold?"

"I don't know, I am retired." Teach said looking away.

"Oh come on, you've been after the damn thing since I met you." Chang said. "I come here to give you information about it. Your only lead in fucking years, and you give me an 'I'm not sure' give me a break. Whatever happened between you and that woman must have really bugged you."

Next thing he knows, Chang gets kicked through the door and lands on his ass.

"You really need to learn when to shut the fuck up." Teach said coming out of the room, shotgun in hand and throwing his cigarette to the ground. "Gina, have someone fix the door tomorrow."

"Okay, maybe I pushed the wrong button." Chang said sitting up and rubbing his head. "But do you really want to shoot me in front of my men?"

"You might want to take another look." Teach said cocking his shotgun.

Chang looked around and sees that the Triad members he came with are dead. He looks up Gina who has bloodstains all over her outfit.

"Any last words?" Teach said.

"I know when I'm beaten." Chang said putting his hands up. "But just know that the Imperial Seal will be sold to so smug rich kids with more money than they what to do with. Probably Americans. The seal won't be preserved and lose all of its remaining luster."

Teach hesitates.

"Don't listen to him, sir." Gina yelled at him. "Shoot him."

"You haven't completed your collection yet, have you?" Chang said. "All of the items of ancient China that would wanted. The crown of Nan Zhong, the scrolls of Taigong, the Seven Star Sword and the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. But the Imperial Seal has remained outside of your reach thanks to her. But she isn't around to protect it anymore."

"Just shut up." Gina yelled. "Shoot him, sir."

"Take it." Chang said.

Teach looked at Gina and saw her eyes start to water.

"No thanks." Teach said lowering the gun. "I'm retired and I'd like to stay that way. Now, get the hell out before I change my mind. And don't expect me to apologize for your fallen friends."

"Okay then." Chang said getting up and dusting himself off. "I'll be in touch in case you change your mind. My lady, if you don't mind escorting me to the door."

Gina held the door open for Chang to leave.

"How long do you plan on having him under lock and key?" Chang said.

"As long as it takes." Gina said.

"I see, well at least you're good at your job." Chang said. "He's a killer at his core. You can lock him away forever. You're not her. No matter how much you try,"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Gina said.

"Maybe I don't." Chang said shrugging his shoulders. "But for my people, I'd be willing to lay down my life for them. But what about you? Afraid you won't be able to follow him into hell again and come out the same person? Then again, is that even Teach in there? For a brief moment, I saw him. That fury in his eyes when I brought up that woman from so long ago. That was the man who I chased down when I still believe in the law as I used to know it. Now, I don't know what he is."

Chang walked away and Gina closed the door.

* * *

A young man walks in the streets of Beijing with a briefcase in hand. He effortlessly walks through the crowd of people. His headphones turn out the sounds of everything around him. As he walks, he sees a little girl playing the violin on the on the corner. Her case is open and there is a sign reading "need money to feed me and my little sister. Anything will help." He walked up to her and kneeled down so he is at eye level with her.

"Do you take requests?" He asked the little girl.

"I do, but only classical." She said.

"Do you know any Beethoven?" He asked the little girl.

"Yes, I'll play one of my favorites for you." She said gripping her violin.

She plays Beethoven Symphony No.5 for the man.

"That was truly amazing." He said patting her head. "You got skill kid, real skill. How long have you been out here? It's going to be getting dark soon, you should be getting home."

"Three hours, mister." She told him. "My parents don't really do much at home. So I take care of my sister. I don't really mind playing out here. It's really good practice for me."

"Here kid, you earned it." He said reaching in his pocket and putting a big roll of money in her violin case.

"Thanks you, mister." She said giving him a bow and showing him a big smile.

"You're a good big sister." He said getting up. "Don't spend all that money in one place now. I'll see you around kid."

"Wait mister, my name is Yifei." The little girl said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, see you kid." The man waved to her as he left.

As he walked away. A female bystander joined him.

"I didn't know you are a kid person, Monty." She said hiding a small giggle. "Aren't you just full of surprises. Just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and pull this on me. Here I thought you were the strong, silent type. But you are the strong, silent, and sensitive type with a hint of whimsical. So what's her name? Are you two best friends? Is she going to invite you over for a tea party?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cleo." He said.

"I'm just having a little fun, jeez." She said a bit taken back. "Since you love to make fun of others, I thought you would be able to take a joke."

"I can sympathize for a person who puts their younger siblings before themselves." He said. "The little girl has been out there for three hours playing her violin to raise money so she and her sister could get something to eat. And she's damn good on that violin. She earned that money I gave her."

"How much did you give her?" She asked.

"A couple thousand in American money." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She grabbed him and took him into the alleyway before slamming him against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled. "You give some snort nosed kid, a couple thousand. A couple thousand of our hard-earned money. That's blood money you gave her. Did you tell her about the Triads and hookers you killed to get that money? How can you be such an idiot?"

"That money is clean." He said remaining calm while she's ready to pop a blood vessel. "Relax, and what I do with my share of the money is my business. I pulled the first half of the job singlehandedly, if you don't remember. So my cut is bigger anyways."

"Of course you cut is bigger, because you're selfish." She said not letting him go just yet. "The group wanted to spilt everything up evenly. But you and your huge ego wanted to go alone to that Triad stronghold."

"It's not ego if I'm the best." He shot back. "I founded this group. It's my group. I'm the leader. So for most of the big jobs, if I feel I can do alone, I will. Taking down that Triad stronghold quickly, and QUIETLY was instrumental in our current employers plans. And let's get real here, stealth isn't your strong suits. So leaving you to handle the money while I picked apart the Triads wasn't about ego. It was about getting the job done the RIGHT way. Not MY way, or YOUR, way, but the RIGHT way."

"I'm sorry." She said letting him go.

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was being selfish." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "But our employer wants these jobs done his way. And he's paying was triple our normal fees, so it would be in our best interests to do as he says. Now we need to meet with the others."

They walked through the streets of China. They walked until them found themselves at a club named the Four Seasons. They walk in and enter the V.I.P. part of the club. Everyone in the V.I.P. got up when they arrived and they all went to the back. They took their seats at long time.

"You two took your time getting here." One man said sitting awkwardly in his chair. "Were you guys late because of traffic, or were you two on a honeymoon?"

"Nice to see you too." Cleo replied.

"Can we start now that all eight of us are here?" Another said.

"As you all should know, the last job was only the beginning." Monty said pacing around the room. "Our employer, Mr. Truelove has a dream. And it is up to us, to make sure his dream becomes a reality. Now, we've struck both the Triads, and Hotel Moscow. We should expect them to fire back within the coming days, so lay low and try not to attract any attention. Mr. Truelove should be in contact with us soon regarding the next job."

"Hold it." One woman spoke out. "You speak as if we are his servants, not his hired guns. Did you forgot our loyalty lies with the highest bidder? We aren't his personal lapdogs."

"He pays us triple our normal fees." Monty shot back. "Did you forgot one of our codes. Always fulfill a contract. And as long as we are under the employment of Mr. Truelove, if he says jump, you say how high?"

"And they say, there's no honor among theives." One said with a laugh.

"Moving on, what intel do we have on Hotel Moscow?" Monty continued. "We've already had past dealings with the Triads, nothing they do will be a shock. But I'm not sure about these upstarts, Hotel Moscow."

"Well from what could dig up, they operate mostly from Roanapur." One said. "They have contacts with the Colombian Cartel, The Triads, Yakuza, and other gangs across the South China Sea. They singlehandedly took down the Washimine Family during a gang war in Japan."

"The Washimine Family…" Monty said stopping in their tracks. "They took down Manslayer Ginji? That crazy son of a bitch is a boogeyman in the Japanese underworld. Crazy samurai motherfucker could cut bullets and shit. And Hotel Moscow took him down. They must have some serious firepower, or they have some bad motherfuckers in their ranks. Either way, we should be cautious when we plan our next move against them. Anything else?"

"Most of the people within their organization are former military." One said. "Mostly from the Soviet Army. They served in Afghanistan before getting discharged."

"This could be fun after all." Monty said. "I never got a chance to match wits with former military. But since we are to stay here for the next couple days, enjoy yourselves. Visit the Great Wall or something. Just keep a low profile. Dismissed."

Everyone left.

* * *

Back in Venezuela, it is dinnertime. Everyone has gathered around the table and a grand feast has been prepared at Garcia's request. Fabiola and Roberta also have seats at the table. Garcia is sitting at the head of the table. Fabiola to his left, Johnny on his right, and Roberta next to Fabiola.

"This food is amazing." Johnny said between bites.

"It's patacones with fried corvina." Garcia said. "It's Fabiola's favorite."

"You have amazing taste." Johnny told Fabiola with a smile.

"Thank you." Fabiola said with a blush.

"You know, I didn't notice until now how pretty you are." Johnny said. "Like a flower."

"Excuse me?" Fabiola said a bit flustered.

"There aren't anybody look you in America." Johnny continued as he gets up and walks to Fabiola. "I mean, we do have flowers in America. Flowers bloom everywhere, don't they? But flowers like you are rare. Beautiful, and delicate. They need to be cared for and be shown that they are appreciated. Not just for their beauty, but for what they do for nature."

"Um...master Truelove." Fabiola said feeling uneasy.

"For you." Johnny said making a moonflower appear out of thin air and giving it to Fabiola.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Fabiola said in awe.

"My lady, notice how the flower tilts away from you." Johnny said. "It's because your beauty, puts the flower to shame."

"I'm finished." Garcia said getting up and leaving the table.

"Young master…." Fabiola said but Roberta goes after him.

Garcia didn't like how Fabiola responded. Johnny always was a smooth talker. But he didn't think it would be so easy for Johnny to make Fabiola become putty in his hands. Garcia walks the porch.

"Is everything okay, young master?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." Garcia told him.

"That friend of yours is something, isn't he?" Roberta asked walking up to him.

"He's always been like that." Garcia said. "I'm not surprised he did something like that. I more surprised that Fabiola got caught in his web is all."

"It's if makes you feel any better, you are the only person who can turn my eyes young master." Roberta said pulling Garcia in for a hug. "I would die for you, young master. I will always be your side. Never forgot that."

"Thank you, Roberta." Garcia said letting himself get lost in her embrace.

Whenever Roberta and Garcia were alone, it's like they are in their own little world. Garcia always loved Roberta. But after that night in Roanapur, when he saw the darker side of Roberta, he loved her more. He loves her, for all that she is. He never met his mother. When he looks back and thinks about his mother, he sees Roberta. The sound of coughing brings them back to earth. They turn and see Johnny standing there.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I would like to speak to Garcia." Johnny said.

"Of course." Roberta said walking away, but she got close enough to Johnny so only he could hear her. "If you hurt the young master, I will kill you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Johnny said politely.

"What is it, Johnny?" Garcia said.

"I didn't mean to make you upset back there." Johnny said. "I do think Fabiola is cute, but I didn't know that there was something going on between you and her. I thought she was just your bodyguard. I didn't know she is your girlfriend."

"What no, she isn't my girlfriend." Garcia said.

"Then what was that?" Johnny asked confused.

"Jealousy, if nothing else." Garcia said. "You've always had natural ability. At soccer, at video games, you're a natural leader, and with girls. I had to work and study for everything I have. It's kind of like, you have your own gravity and people get pulled in. Nobody gravitates to me."

"What are you talking about, I'm jealous of you." Johnny said. "You have a wonderful home with people who would bend of backwards for you. Yeah, I have friends. But they are my friends for my money, or my connections. These people love you for you. Yes, I have a certain charm. But it is a fleeting moment. You are genuine with your feelings. People like Fabiola and Roberta will always be there for you. If they had to lift cars, move mountains, swim the deepest seas, they would and me included."

"I never thought of it like that." Garcia said.

"Being you're always trying to look a the big picture, instead of looking at things right in front of you." Johnny said. "I mean come on man, you would have to be blind not to see it."

"Alright, I get it." Garcia said.

"Remember when we said we would go out in see the world?" Johnny asked. "Go to faraway places and see the world. Do you still want to do that?"

"Of course I do." Garcia said. "We went on vacation to Paris a couple of months ago. It was beautiful over there. We saw the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, we even got to see the Mona Lisa. Still, there are other places I want to see."

"Have you ever been to Beijing, China?" Johnny asked.

"No, but I want to go there." Garcia said. "Maybe go see the Great Wall. Visit a buddhist temple, no the Lama Temple. Or the Temple of Heaven. Maybe the Summer Palace. But we can't go there."

"Who says we can't?" Johnny said pulling out plane tickets.

"Tell me those aren't what I think they are." Garcia said as a smile starts to form.

"One for everybody, we leave tomorrow." Johnny said.

* * *

That's the second chapter. Please forgive my constant errors. I hope I can improve with the coming chapters. I'm not trying to make Roberta and Garcia a thing. (But if I was, so what? Mind your business. What they do behind closed doors is their business.) Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


	3. Past Midnight

The Rip-Off Church, the only church in Roanapur. To those who still believe in god, one of the few places of sanctuary in the city. But it's also a place for drugs and weapons smuggling. Most of the drugs and weapons in Roanapur comes through the Rip-Off Church. Founded by Sister Yolanda, who leads it with an iron fist. The second in command Eda, does most of the dirty work and oversees the shipments herself. They have a new guy, but he's still in training. They are not to be messed with. But Mister Chang enters the church. It's empty. He walks through it and enters a confessional where a small "burn" phone is. As he closes the door, the phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello." Chang said.

"As punctual as ever, I like that." The distorted voice said on the other line. "Even though it was you who asked for me, you have to come on my terms."

"I need information." Chang said bluntly. "I know you have people in China. I'm sure you heard about what happened. My men are dying. They come in, hit us, and leave as quickly as they came in. Not even our connections within the police can dig up anything. I need your help, Mr. C.I.A."

"Well, I guess since you've been so good to me, I can help you out." The voice said. "From what I've gathered, a real big high roller went to China on a private jet about a week ago. The high roller some money transported from England, to China. But it's being transported not in bills, but in gold. Actual gold fucking bars."

"Is that right?" Chang asked. "And I guess if some gold went missing, some stocks would go down and others would go up. There would be a need for extra eyes watching the streets. Allowing you and your people to gain access to more secrets."

"It would seem like we have some mutual interests in something 'unfortunate' happening to a certain bank." The voice said. "If only somebody would rob the bank. Then we could both get what we want. But I don't know anybody and I don't have the firepower to do it alone. Do you know anybody?"

"I have just the company in mind." Chang said.

The voice on the other end laughed as Chang hung up and walked out of the Rip-Off Church.

* * *

Roanapur, the city where people do as they please. If you want to get hammered, it's your prerogative. There are some bars open all day. If you want to do drugs, go ahead. People sell drugs everywhere around here. Whatever you want to do, go for it. Nobody cares.

"Rock, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Revy calls out to me. "Hurry your ass up. I swear to god if you struggling to button up your shirt again, I'm going to tear you a new fucking asshole. We don't have all fucking day."

I hurry downstairs and go to the car. Revy shoves me inside without warning, or concern for my well-being and Benny drives off. Dutch gets a smoke and blows it outside the car.

"This could be interesting." Dutch said blowing smoke. "Chang wants us to meet on his houseboat. He says it's something big. Something with a payoff we would be stupid to ignore."

"Sounds too good to be true." I said looking out the window. "We'll probably have to do something insane and we won't make it back to collect your payment. The last couple jobs we did for Chang were hazardous to my health. So if it's all the same to you Dutch, I might sit this one out."

"Oh come on, don't be a bitch about it." Revy said. "Please, I bet if this job is to save some starving kids in Africa or some shit, you would be the first to sign up. So give me a fucking break. I hope it's something cool. Like assassination for something. That would be a fucking rush. And maybe with the money we could buy you some new fucking clothes."

"I told you to lay off about that." I told her.

"Which reminds me, have you ever worn that Hawaiian shirt I brought you?" Revy asked.

"No, why would I wear it" I said.

"Easy back there you two, we just got this car fixed." Dutch said. "Let's keep our heads focused on the task at hand. Benny, remind me to invest in some headphones when we finish this job."

We drove over to the docks. With Dutch leading the way, we go to Mister Chang's houseboat. When we get there, I see Mister Chang and Miss Balalaika having a conversation when we walk in. Boris at Miss Balalaika's side as always. Mister Chang sees us and smiles.

"Just the people I wanted to see, take a seat wherever you like." Chang said.

Revy sits down against the wall, Dutch and Benny sit in nearby chairs while I choose to continue to stand. Mister Chang reaches behind the couch and pulls out a gold bar. He slams it on the table in front of us.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell any of you what this is." Chang said pushing it to other end of the table. "But I'll say what it is anyway, this is a gold fucking bar. One of the earliest universal means of currency in the world. If you have gold, you have power. Those ideals are still around today."

"As much as I enjoy a good history lesson, what are you getting at?" Dutch asked not sure where he's going.

"The People's Bank of China is getting 500 pounds of gold shipped to it within the next month." Chang said folding his arms. "With my men unable to really make big moves, I want you guys to steal the gold before it gets transported out of there."

I see Revy's eyes light up.

"A bank job?" I ask.

"We don't nearly have enough men to pull something like that off." Dutch said.

"Well Dutch, I'm interested in seeing if this can bear any fruit." Miss Balalaika said playing around with her cigar. "In fact, my treasured right hand Boris here is at your disposal for this job."

"He's not the only one." Somebody said from the back.

And out comes Eda. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Though the glare her pink sunglasses is reflecting the sunlight in a more unpleasant fashion.

"I probably should have guessed that this bitch would find a way to work her way in this, fucking hell." Revy mumbled under her breath, but when I looked her she looked away.

"Look, I'm not saying this will be easy." Chang added. "But I'll make it worth your while, the Lagoon Company will the biggest cut. 45% of the money will go to the Lagoon Company. 20% to the Rip-Off Church. 15% to Hotel Moscow. 10% to the Triads. And the remaining 10 percent will go to whoever else you add-on to the job, but if you don't, it's yours."

"I'm not sure Chang." Dutch said leaning back into his chair. "You must have another angle to this. Why give yourself the lowest cut? It's not like you to do something from the 'good' of your heart. But hey, money talks and bullshit runs a marathon. Let's do it."

"You just warmed my heart." Chang said.

"I'll need to do something thinking though." Dutch said. "Benny, we're going to need more than you running the computers and shit. Revy, we're going to need some extra muscle. Eda, see if the good sister could lend us some extra firepower for the job. Rock, come with me. We meet at our place in about an hour."

"I think I know just the person." Benny said leaving the boat.

"Hold up, why do we need more people?" Revy said which I don't find surprising. "How come what we have isn't enough? I've seen people carry gold on tv and shit all the time."

"Oh really, pick up the gold bar on table." Dutch ordered.

Revy shrugged her shoulders and got up. She walked up to the gold bar and tried to pick it up with one hand. She couldn't do it. She tried again, still couldn't do it. She tried with two hands and she finally picked up the gold bar.

"What the fuck is in this shit?" Revy asked putting the gold bar back down.

"Gold." Dutch said. "Gold is fucking heavy. That shit on tv where people are picking up gold with one hand is bullshit. That's why we need more hands on this job. Any other complaints?"

"No sir, I'll get more people." Revy said heading out.

"We'll call for you when we need you big guy, let's go Rock." Dutch said getting up.

Boris nods and I follow Dutch out of the houseboat. So, we going to rob a bank. Mister Chang is placing a lot of faith in us and giving us the biggest cut out of everybody.

"Listen Rock, I know you have your doubts about this job." Dutch said adjusting his sunglasses. "I still have mine. So as we prepare for the job. I want you to find out of the information you can about the bank, what's in there, and who put it there. I don't like surprises."

So we went out and went to work.

* * *

Beijing, the second largest city in China. It is the last of the Four Great Ancient Capitals of China. A city known for its opulent palaces, temples, parks, tombs, walls, and gates. In the penthouse suite of the Fairmont Beijing Hotel, a group retires for the evening.

"Wow, that was a great day." Garcia said falling onto the bed. "Going to Tiananmen Square, that awesome restaurant, and meeting those buddhist monks. Sometimes, I feel like there aren't enough hours in the day."

"But that's the beauty of tomorrow young master, we can go back out and see more sights." Roberta said.

"Yeah, we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves." Johnny said sitting down. "Besides, I want you to savor every moment. I am paying for everything. No relax and kick your feet up."

"But Johnny, you didn't have to pay for everything." Garcia said sitting up. "I mean, you bought our plane tickets. This great hotel we're staying at. We can pay for things too."

"I know you can, but I want to pay for this." Johnny said getting a water bottle. "Think of this as a vacation. You worries, and no problems. Think of yourself as just another guy. I mean, we were just taking about living life as normal people. Well we can do that now, if only for the moment. So what now?"

"The day isn't over yet, before we get dinner I went to go to the pool." Fabiola said. " I mean, Johnny did buy me a new swimsuit and I would like to try it out in the pool. If that's okay with you, young master."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Garcia said getting up. "I want to go as well."

"You two go on ahead, Roberta and I will catch up." Johnny said.

Fabiola and Garcia grabbed their swimsuits and ran out of the room. Johnny went over to his suitcase and moved some stuff around looking for his swim trunks. Roberta glares at him through her glasses.

"Now I know I put them in here." Johnny said still moving stuff around. "It's always something. Oh and miss Roberta, I wouldn't stare so much if I were you. I makes me feel uneasy and uncomfortable."

"I see through your act." Roberta said. "The young master still views you as a friend, so I will let you live for now. But I know you're just using him. The second you step of line, will be the day you die."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Johnny said getting up.

"Are you ignoring me?" Roberta said getting in Johnny's face. "The young master told me that you found out about what happened in Roanapur. So you know what I'm capable of, so don't ignore me."

"Yeah, I have heard the horror stories about you." Johnny said showing no fear. "But you fail to realize one thing, where has killing gotten you? One would think that someone who received superhuman, terminator training, your brain power would be a bit better. Killing has gotten you nowhere. Garcia dislikes fighting, let alone killing. Never has, never will. He barely stomaches it in video games. And the craziest part is that already know this, but what do you do? Continue killing. You killed U.S ambassitors. You killed U.S. military. And what if you kill me, how would the young master react? I'm his best friend and my blood would be on your hands."

Roberta looked away. Johnny put a hand on her shoulder, or at least he tried to.

"I don't want us to be at odds with each other." Johnny said. "We don't have to be friends. We don't even have to like each other. Which I'm sure you already don't. But Garcia's sake, can we at least be civil with each other? And hey, if you still want my head on a platter in the end, you can have it when our vacation is over. Deal?"

Johnny extended his hand to her.

"Deal." Roberta said shaking his hand.

"So um, I don't want this to be awkward or anything but can you help me find my swim trunks?" Johnny said rubbing the back of his head. "I could really use the help."

* * *

Later that night, the group decided to go a restaurant for dinner. As they walked out of the hotel, a homeless woman jumped on Johnny.

"Oh mister, show me a good time." The homeless woman said grinding her body on Johnny and sliding her hands up and down his body. "Oh mister, you so nice. Please, me love you long time. Me love you forever and ever. Want to go to heaven? I can take you there."

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not that type of guy." Johnny said backing away towards a wall.

"But you are, you must be." The homeless woman continued as she followed him. "Am I not pretty enough? My hair so smooth like silk. My breasts are big like mountain. My ass firm as apples. If you would give me nicer clothes, I would look better than anybody here."

"I'm sure you would, I'm sorry but I must be going." Johnny said looking around for help.

"Just beware, _kings and queens just might be everywhere you look_." The homeless woman blew a kiss to Johnny before she walked away.

"Feel free to jump in at anytime." Johnny said turning to the group.

Roberta and Fabiola hide a giggle.

"You had it under control." Garcia said. "I didn't want to come between you and your girlfriend there. There was something going on there."

"You guys, are the worst." Johnny said.

The group went to a restaurant for dinner. Johnny had already made the reservations so they didn't have to wait long to be seated. It is a booth. Johnny sat next to Fabiola and Garcia next to Roberta. As they looked at their menus, the waiter came to their table.

"Hello, I will be taking care of you all for the night." The waiter said. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have some iced tea." Johnny said.

"Me too." Garcia said.

"I'll have some lemonade." Fabiola said.

"I guess I'll have lemonade as well." Roberta said.

"Okay that's two iced teas and two lemonades." The waiter said writing it down. "I'll send it to the back and your drinks should be ready shortly."

The dinner was amazing. They laughed, they joked, and smiles never left their faces. Even Roberta had a good time during dinner. Ever since Fabiola joined the staff of the Lovelace Family, she had never really had anytime to be a kid. Just like Johnny and Garcia. Soon the waiter came with the check. Johnny looked at the check and paid it, giving the waiter a nice bonus.

"That's for you, and keep the change." Johnny said with a wink.

"I'm humbled by your kindness, sir." The waiter said.

"The food was delicious and the service was great as well." Johnny said. "You earned it. Keep the change. It's nice to know that good help isn't hard to find if you know where to look."

"I'm honored you find our service up to your standards." The waiter said bowing. "And thank for the tip. You never know,_ kings and queens just might be everywhere you look_. Have a nice night."

The waiter left.

"Well, I'm tired." Garcia said with a yawn. "I'm ready to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"But the night is still young." Johnny said. "We have some time to spare."

"Yeah, I want to stay out." Fabiola said with a pout.

"Come on young master, let's get you home." Roberta said helping him out of his seat. "Master Truelove, I hope you and Fabiola come back to the suite at a reasonable time."

Roberta and Garcia returned to the hotel. Johnny and Fabiola watched them go till they were out of sight. Then the sky started to rumble and rain started to come down.

"There goes our fun night." Fabiola muttered.

"A little rain doesn't have to end our night." Johnny said looking at her. "Besides I like the rain. It's because of rain, trees grown and sprout leaves. And if it didn't rain, flowers couldn't bloom."

Fabiola looked away to hide her blushing face. Johnny cut the distance between them.

"I didn't want to tell Garcia, but there is a place I wanted to go today." Johnny whispered in Fabiola's ear. "I just wanted it to be just you and me. We can only go at night. This might our only chance to go."

"But I…" Fabiola managed to say before she was cut off by Johnny grabbed her hand.

"It's okay." Johnny cooed in her ear. "I just want you to see this one thing. I promise you won't regret it. Just trust me. I won't hurt you."

Fabiola turned to him and nodded. Fabiola gripped Johnny's hand and he guided her through the streets of Beijing. As Fabiola became more relaxed, the rain slowed down and eventually stopped. They walked through this small street. Fabiola started to hear the sounds of a violin. As the sounds got louder, they found themselves at a fountain. In the middle of the fountain is a statue of a dragon, surrounded with small lit candles and other lanterns around the fountain. To her right, she sees a little girl playing the violin.

"Wow…." Fabiola muttered as she let go of Johnny's hand and walked closer to the fountain. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before."

"I said you would like it." Johnny said walking up next to her. "Oh yeah, I have a present for you. Can you open your hands for me please?"

She opened up her hands and showed them to him. Johnny took off her gloves and places his hands in hers. He slid his fingers down her palms and rolled her hands up into a fist.

"Okay, look again." Johnny said.

She shows her hands again and she has a necklace in her right hand. Johnny takes it and shows her the jade pendant. He goes behind her and puts the necklace on her.

"I know Garcia appreciates you." Johnny said as he put the necklace on her. "I know he cares for you. But I like you. Garcia told me that you came from poverty. I don't care about that. All I want to does is treat you like the goddess you are, if you let me."

She turns to him. As she looks in his eyes, the candles start to flicker.

"I don't know about this, about us." Fabiola said.

"I understand your concerns." Johnny said. "Social status, class, job, race, religion, or anything like that shouldn't matter when it comes to love. But before you give me an answer, look around."

Fabiola looked up and the candles were out and the violin player has left. The light of cellphones light the street. Johnny motioned for her to look up, and she saw a rainbow in the night sky. She looks at Johnny, and she presses her lips against his. He got his answer.

* * *

This has been an interesting day. I don't exactly know how to feel about this. I'm not exactly apprehensive, but at the same time I'm not exactly looking forward to it either. As I look around the boat, this is about who I thought we would recruit for the job. Myself, Revy, Dutch, Benny, Eda, Boris, Lotton, Shenhua, and Sawyer. I take a seat next to Dutch.

"Rock, I want you to take command of this operation." Dutch said as he opens a beer. "After seeing what you did with those U.S military and that crazy bitch, you're the only one who can do this. Well do this and see the least amount of casualties."

"Are you sure about this, Dutch?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Remember the day we meet you and went toe to toe with that cowboy?" Dutch reminded me. "Or you giving us a heads up to do a double-check on the rich kid? You're the only man to take the lead on this job. And I already saw you getting all the info you could on the bank before went to the docks. I'm counting on you."

"Okay, then." I said with a nod.

The next day, everyone gathered in the brig and I showed them the map.

"I got in contact with Jane, she's going to meet us there." Benny said.

"Okay then, let's get started." I said. "Myself, Benny, Jane, and Dutch are going to stake out the bank. Get an idea of what kind of security are we going to have to deal with and how long would it take for the police to get there. I want the of you to find a safe house, am extra getaway car, and a van. Any questions?"

"Yeah, since when does dumbass give orders?" Shenhua asked.

"Because Dutch gave him the okay." Revy answered for me.

"Well well well, crook in training to high roller." Eda said with a smile "They grow up so fast these days. Kind of makes me want to cry."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Roanapur, Gina paces around the office. Her conversation with Chang still remains fresh in her mind. She walks into Teach's office. Teach sits there with his feet up on his desk.

"Umm sir, how are you doing?" Gina asks.

"I'm okay, more or less." Teach said playing with one of the many rings on his fingers. "You know, fuck Chang. I'm retired. Helping out the sick isn't as exciting as being a pirate, but I like this life. Just earilier today, we healed a broken arm. We help the community and shit. That's got to count for something, right?"

"So you don't miss our old life at all?" Gina asked.

"Sometimes, I think I do." Teach said. "When I think about her. Being involved in the project. We were going to change the fucking world. Sometimes I think we still can. But then reallity sets in. But I can't lie, the idea of getting the Imperial Seal excited me."

"Do you miss her?" Gina asked looking down.

"Is there a point to this, Gina?" Teach asked.

"I miss her, I just don't want you to think you made a mistake." Gina said.

"Revy came by asking if I wanted to join the bank job they're planning." Teach said. "I wanted those things so bad and I have most of them. But the seal eluded our grasp. It was said that whoever had the could rule under heaven. Sometimes when I look back. my blood still boils. I still have my bells. But it doesn't matter now. And if you don't mind, I want to be alone for the night."

"Yes, sir." Gina said closing the door.

* * *

The bank job is will happen in the next chapter. And just who is this her I keep talking about when it comes to Teach's history? Oh, and please excuse the mistakes I made. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


	4. Reservoir Dogs

"Um...sir, I'm going out for the day"

"What you want day off or something?"

"Yes, please sir?"

"Sure, whatever"

"Thank you, sir. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just bring me back some soda when you come back. I'm thirsty as hell in here."

"I'll do that. Thank you."

* * *

Today is the big day. I've played this over and over in my head. This is the best way, the only way we can do this. Everybody is counting on me. Though I would be lying if I said I didn't like the pressure somewhat. Where I used to work, I was only a small cog in the machine. The wheels were going to keep turning with or without me. The one fateful day I realized how small my existence was when I was held hostage by the Lagoon Company for ransom. But now, I kind of feel like a puppet master or a chess player using people as my pieces. Where I move and place them have ripple effects beyond what I could possibly understand. The sweet smell of strawberries quickly fill my nostrils as an arm is draped around me. I look up and see Revy's smiling face.

"Why are you spacing you, Rocky baby?" Revy said pushing me closer to her and starts to become increasingly unpleasant. "This could be the biggest day of our fucking lives. It's a shame we have to take the subtle approach, I would love to take dibs on this and take a place in the fucking history books. But with all the money we're going to make, I think I can live with that."

"I'm counting on you, Revy." I told her. "I need you to follow the plan to the letter. Dutch told me all about your 'Whitman Fever' outbursts. I need you to be under control at all times. And if everything goes according to plan, you won't even need to use your cutlasses. But the cops might intercept us so you might get to shoot something."

"Got my fingers crossed, Rock." Revy said letting me go. "I can't lie to you. We about to make history, somebody is getting a cap in their ass. One way or another."

"I'm with dirty whore, killing someone would make job more exciting." Shenhua said joining the conversation. "This big job, with big money on the line. Killing would really give me rush."

"Hey, we're about to get rich." Eda called out to them. "I know money can't buy happiness. But you've never seen anybody crying on a wave runner or while flying on a private jet. So let's stop bitching and moaning, please? Once we're done, you bitches can kill each other and I'll take your shares."

I look at my watch. It's showtime. I'm not a religous man, or I don't believe I am. But I do a short prayer anyway for some good luck. We're going to fucking need it.

"Rock, umm…" Revy doesn't finish her sentence before she locks lips with me.

She kissed me. It isn't my first kiss. I've kissed girls before. Mostly drunk woman at college and this one girl in seventh grade. But what I didn't expect was how sweet it was. I didn't grab her or anything cool like that. I was caught off guard more than anything. Revy even had a small blush when she pulled away.

"For good luck…." Revy said before heading out with her team.

I didn't even have time to think before Greenback Jane calls to me.

"Rock, we got to go." Jane said.

I ran over to Jane and we got in a van we picked up with Benny. We put on our headsets. At first I'm getting was a little bit of static before I got through to Dutch.

"Dutch, we're almost in position." I told him though the headset. "We'll be there in about two minutes. Revy's team just moved out. What about your team?"

"We're in position and waiting." Dutch said to me.

"Let's hope everything goes as planned." I said to him.

* * *

"Okay, boys day." Johnny said jumping up and down. "I'm hype, I'm ready. Are you ready, Garcia? Of course you're ready. You and me, just like old times. I heard there is a place where kids have pick-up soccer games. We should play too. Do you think they play two on two? Who cares, right? Two on two, three on two, ten on two, we'll beat them anyway. Then they'll probably kick us out because we're too good. Who do they think they are? We should say something to them."

"Calm down, Johnny." Garcia said smiling.

"Umm young master, I don't think this is a good idea." Roberta said.

"What is it, Roberta?" Garcia asked.

"I don't think I should be leaving you alone." Roberta said. "I know you told me that Johnny has martial arts training, but what if something happens? I don't think you two can protect yourselves. I should come with you two."

"No way, guys day." Johnny said still jumping up and down. "Garcia and I are going to hang out like we did as kids. No girls. What's the matter, Roberta? I planned an all expenses paid trip to the spa, and gave you a million each to go on a shopping spree. Girls love shopping. Girls are like flowers. So I pampering you both and showing you can be treated like how you should be treated. While Garcia and I are going to do man stuff. Sports, and junk. Because we're men. Big strong men who are tough and gritty. Like tough and gritty flowers."

"Roberta, we're going to have a great time." Fabiola said grabbing her hand.

"Excuse me for a minute." Roberta said leaving the room.

"Johnny, give me a second then we can go." Garcia said following her.

Garcia closed the door behind him. Fabiola jumped on Johnny when the door closed and showered him with kisses. Johnny much to his body's dismay pushed her away and got up from the ground.

"Jeez Fabiola, you're like a wild animal." Johnny said with a laugh before putting her hands in his. "But have fun today. Buy whatever you want. It's yours. I want to treat you like the princess you are."

"But I want to be with you today." Fabiola said with a pout as she swings their hands around.

"You said it yourself, for now we have to keep this a secret." Johnny said gliding his hand down her face. "We can be together later tonight. I'll show you a good time. Just promise me something."

"What is it?" Fabiola asked.

"While you're out at the spa and in the mall." Johnny started. "While you're passing by the people, seeing men looking at you and you're looking back at them. Promise me that you'll miss me a little while I'm gone."

"Okay, I promise." Fabiola said with a giggle. "I never thought you of all people could be insecure."

"I'm not insecure." Johnny corrected. "I'm realistic. You're beautiful. And it's a bit crazy that a girl like you would be with a guy like me. I don't think I'm good enough for you and sometimes I think I'm dreaming when I'm with you. I just don't want to lose you."

She kisses him.

"In a sea of men, I see you and only you." Fabiola said.

"Not even the young master?" Johnny questioned.

"No, not even him." Fabiola said. "I want to be with you. Laugh with your friends, hold you when you cry, and continue to share moments like this together. Now I don't want to hear anymore doubt about us from you."

Garcia comes back in.

"Ready to go, Johnny?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Johnny said going out the door.

Johnny takes another look at Fabiola before leaving with Garcia. They leave the hotel and Johnny looks around, hoping not to run into the homeless woman again before following Garcia.

"Garcia, we're friends right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Garcia said.

"And you'll always be straight and true with me right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Garcia asked.

"So tell me, is something going on between you and Roberta?" Johnny asked,

"What, no." Garcia said a bit taking back. "I see her as a mother. Nothing more, nothing us."

"I'm sorry." Johnny said with his hands up. "You two are always around each other. You two are alone, talking, all hugged up with each other and junk. Of course I would think you two are getting carnal knowledge with each other. Who wouldn't think that?"

"I spent a lot of time with you two, Johnny." Garcia reminded him.

"And I've always maintained your homoerotic crush on me." Johnny countered.

"We're just friends." Garcia yelled.

"That's what I keep telling you." Johnny said reaching into his pocket. "Aww man, I'm low on me. Garcia, let's stop at the bank before we go play soccer."

"Football." Garcia corrected.

"Yeah yeah, we're just stop at the bank and be on our way." Johnny said changing direction.

"What bank are we going to?" Garcia asked.

"People's Bank of China." Johnny said.

Garcia and Johnny head to the People's Bank of China. They get there and business is going well. The line is too big, so Johnny takes his place in line with Garcia at his side.

"Hey, look at that." Johnny said pointing to the statue in glass in the middle of the room. "That's called the Imperial Seal. The guy who started construction on the Great Wall of China made that. Legend has it that who owns that will rule the land under heaven."

"That's pretty cool." Garcia said.

As the line moves forward, the power goes out in the building. Bombs start going off within the building. A fire breaks out. The loud screams from the pedestrians cause Garcia to feel woozy. Garcia struggles to think with all of the screaming going on.

"Remain calm, everyone remain calm." One guy said.

Garcia finds himself unable to carry Johnny out of the building. Everybody else seems to be too concerned with themselves and won't help him. So Garcia takes Johnny's body to a place the appears to be safe. As Garcia does that the fire department arrives on the scene.

"Okay, let's get all remaining people out of here." One person said. "You, stay here and make sure all pedestrians have been escorted out of the area. And you, come with me. We have to make sure there is nobody in the basement levels."

"Help, please help us." Garcia cries out.

His voice goes unanswered.

"Nun, we have about a ten minute window." The fire department person in the lobby said taking off her helmet. "That's two to break into the safe and ten to get the stuff. Good thing that stuff isn't toxic. This suit was getting hot."

"Roger that." The voice said on the other line.

"Revy…." Garcia muttered.

"Now, let's see what I can take as a bonus." Revy said looking around.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't take any of this stuff." The man behind the counter said. "These are priceless artifacts made for the public to see. I cannot allow you to take any of these things."

"Oh yeah, and what the fuck are you going to do if I take something?" Revy asked.

"I'm going to stop you." The man said.

"Really now, you and what army?" Revy said with a laugh.

As she laughed, she's kicked in the back of the head by another teller who remained in the building. She draws a pistol of her own and shoots at Revy who hides behind a pillar. The man jumps from behind the counter and rips off his bank uniform, showing he has chain mail on underneath. He pulls out a shotgun and stalks Revy.

"Me and my big mouth." Revy lamented to herself as she pulled out her cutlasses and takes warning shots to back them away. "Rock is defiantly going to be pissed at me. Who the fuck are you guys anyway?"

_"Royalty."_ The woman said who continues to shoot at Revy. _"You never know, kings and queens just might be everywhere you look."_

Revy runs from her pillar shooting at both of them. They dodge the shots and continue to stalk Revy. The woman climbs the column and jumps into the chandelier. She dives off. She gracefully dodges the bullets, only to meet a boot to the face. She sweeps Revy's legs and pistol whips her face. Revy shoots her. The woman leans back just enough so the bullet grazes her skin. The man comes through with his shotgun to back Revy away from her. The woman licks her lips at blood trickles down from a cut under her eye.

_"Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds." She sang as she got to her feet. "Wake up to your girl, but for now let's call her Cleopatra. Watch me fix my hair and put my panties own in a mirror, Cleopatra."_

"Now isn't the time for your bullshit, we have a job." The man told her.

As they stalk Revy again.

"Bitch, we're good to go." Eda said from Revy's headset. "We're coming back to you. Have the door secure and we'll be there in about two minutes."

"Fuck that, use the underground route." Revy told her as she covers up and fires blind shots to back them off. "Some dipshits are trying to kill me in here. Continue with the plan and meet the other team like the plan said to. I'll hold the line here and join you guys when I can. Go."

"Cleopatra, follow them." The man said firing shots at the column Revy's hiding behind. "I'll keep this one busy. Don't let them escape with the gold."

"Fuck that, she's mine." Cleopatra said licking her lips. "You go. Besides you can pick up their trail better than I ever could. I got this."

"Whatever…." He said moving to the back of the room.

Revy moves past him, and shoots Cleopatra in the arm while kicking the man in the legs. She turns to Cleopatra with one gun pointed at her and the other pointed at the man. As this happens, the room starts to fill up with smoke. It becomes harder and harder to see within the room. Shots are fired, but the sounds of a sword and bells are the only distinct sounds. When the smoke clears, both Revy and the Imperial Seal are gone.

"Fucking hell…" The man said chasing after her.

As they leave, Johnny starts to stir.

"Garcia….we need to go." Johnny mumbled.

* * *

Revy ran as fast as she could. Seeing the hole made in the ground, she jumped in and follow the path through the sewer systems. She changes her clothes and continues down into the sewers. She eventually catches up with Eda, Shenhua, and Jane.

"What the fuck kept you and what happened?" Jane yelled.

"Crazy bitch and the bank teller from hell attacked me." Revy said as she takes a bag from Sawyer. "And they were good. Too good to be some simple bank tellers and think they're going to follow us."

"Follow us, you didn't give them the slip?" Jane asked.

"It doesn't matter now, let's meet the guys and get going before they catch us." Eda said moving forward.

The ladies continued on until the reached a ladder. They climbed up, and Eda played look out. Once the coast was clear, the moved along. Walking through the streets of Beijing not drawing any attention to themselves. Once they got under the bridge, they reached the men.

"You guys took your fucking time." Benny said as they started loading the bags onto the armored cars. "We need to hurry up before the roads get crowded."

"I'm moving as fast as I fucking can, get the fuck off my back." Revy said as she help out the bags in.

"Do not fear, for god in on our side." Lotton said from the second car. "We shall not fail. For I, am Wizard. Lotton, the Wizard. Driving these cars in the name of the lord, and being his we don't bear no grudge against the bank, we do what we must for honor."

"Babe, get in the van and work the traffic lights." Benny said. "It's already set up for you. We are marked as the red dots. We need nothing but green lights."

"Roger." Jane said getting in the van and driving off.

"Hey, catch." Eda said throwing Sawyer an extra pistol. "We need extra firepower in case Revy's new friends come to get us."

"Aye aye."Sawyer said with a nod.

After the bags are loaded on. Revy and Eda get in with Benny. While Shenhua and Sawyer get in with Lotton. And they drive off. With Jane keeping an eye on them, they safe proceed as planned. Until the cops show up and give chase. The cops meet up with Benny's armored car and Revy sees Cleopatra's face smiling at her.

"Shit, it's them." Revy said pulling out her cutlasses.

Cleopatra slides out and starts shooting at them with a AK-47. Revy and Eda start firing back. Then the other cop car pulls alongside Lotton's car.

_"Zulu, bomaye." The man within the cop car yelled as the female driver pulls up. "Sadio jon te i fe, ousmane ko ka bi fe. Koniete ka le te sigi. Tomorrow, see you tomorrow. Sadio, see you tomorrow."_

_"Nefertiti, bomaye." The female driver said as Zulu pulls out dual sawn-off shotguns and starts shooting at the car. "I will not feel this way anymore. I will not remember this feeling. I will remember the emotion. I will remember the moment. Tomorrow, see you tomorrow. Sadio, see you tomorrow."_

Shenhua climbs to the top of the armored car and swings around her knives with the attached rope as Lotton tries to shoot the car while driving.

"Fucking cars are bulletproof." Eda said as she reloaded. "Revy, aim for the tires or something. Maybe the windshield."

"Don't you think I'm trying, bitch." Revy said still firing at them.

"Well whatever you're doing, finish it already." Benny said. "We can't let them follow us to the hideout, we'll be toast for sure if the come there."

"We're doing the best we can." Revy said.

Shenhua swings her knives at the other cop car. Zulu grabs it. Shenhua pulls back pulling him onto their car. Zulu climbs up. Sawyer continues to shoot at the cop car. Shenhua throws a kick, but Zulu blocks it and stabs her leg. Zulu gets on top of with another knife in hand.

"Sorry, I don't give it up for free." Shenhua said kicking him away.

Zulu smiles and jumps back onto his car.

"Shit…." Lotton and Benny said as two motorcycles attach the rope to the armored cars.

Once the ropes becomes taut. Both cars flip over. Shenhua goes flying off the car onto a nearby car. The people get out of the cop cars and open the doors to the armored cars. Everyone inside is bloodied up. They grab the bags and drive off.

* * *

"How is he?" Fabiola asked Garcia.

"He's said he'll be okay, but he asked for some privacy." Garcia said not allowing Fabiola inside.

"But he must be hungry, or thirsty, or both." Fabiola said still trying to get in. "Maybe I should get something for him to eat? Would that help?"

"He just wants to be alone." Garcia asked.

"Young master, are you sure it was them?" Roberta asked.

"Two guns, red hair, and a dirty mouth, it had to be her." Garcia said. "The Lagoon Company played a part in what happened at the bank today. I'm sure of it."

"They did this to him?" Fabiola asked. "They did this to you, young master? They'll pay for this. Roberta, we must take revenge for Johnny, and the young master."

"What we need to do now is making sure the young master and his friend recover first, then we'll talk about them." Roberta said shockingly calmly. "Young master, maybe we need to go to the pool and leave your friend to collect himself."

"Yeah, give Johnny some alone time." Garcia said getting up.

Fabiola took one more look at the locked door, before following Garcia and Roberta.

* * *

Meanwhile in a warehouse, a small group is inside with black bags on the table.

"You're a genius, Montezuma." Zulu said moving around. "That's why you're our leader. You had a plan for everything. That's why you lead us."

"That's right, Monty." Nefertiti added. "You're not the good of a waiter though. And what about Cleo, being a homeless woman. I wish I have a pictures."

"Fuck off, it was so embarrassing." Cleopatra said looking away.

"You guys are idiots." Mr. Truelove said coming into the room. "Yes, you all won the battle. But they won the war. I can't believe how blind some of you are."

"What are you talking about?" Zulu asked.

"Look in the bags." Montezuma said dejectedly.

They all looked inside, the only thing inside the bags was yuan and dollars. Chinese and American money respectively.

"They got the gold." Montezuma said looking away. "I realized that when I grabbed one of the bags. A bag with gold wouldn't be that light. The money was a bonus. We were distracted by the woman moving the bags, so they could come back and take the gold. They were fucking decoys."

"It's not any for your faults, the blame falls on me." Mr. Truelove said. "I focus the attack on the wrong person. I was so concerned with Two Hands, I underestimated another member. I did everything. I brought the gold in. Made sure the 'right' ears heard about it. I set the stage and gave them a test. And they passed. They passed with flying colors."

"Fuck you, we aren't test dummies." Montezuma said. "We have honor. Everything I play, I play to win. I'm no man's measuring stick. Maybe if you spent more time helping us plan this instead of with the mini version of the bloodhound, we could have protected the gold."

"We I do in my personal life is my business." Mr. Truelove fired back. "Do not question me again, Montezuma."

"We could use their aid." Montezuma continued.

"No, I won't allow Fabiola to join our crusade." Mr. Truelove said. "Not yet anyways. The bloodhound may be a possibility, but not her. She's more to me than an extra gun. She's special I won't allow her to become a member of this group until she believes in our cause. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Montezuma said.

"So, did you also hear the bells in the bank?" Mr. Truelove asked.

"I did, you don't think it was him, do you?" Montezuma asked. "He's retired. Or at least that's what the rumors say about him these days."

"Even so, I guess I'm going to London next." Mr. Truelove said moving to the door. "I want the rest of you to remain here until I give the order to move out. You'll probably hear from me within the next two days. And believe when I say, you'll have you'll revenge for being humiliated like this. You have my word. Blood will be spilt."

* * *

"I can't believe we did it." I said looking at the gold in the middle of the room. "We fucking did it."

"My head hurts like a bitch, but with the money I'm about to get, I think I can live with it." Revy said with a big grin on her face with an icepack on the back of her head.

"We're rich, we're fucking rich." Eda said rubbing her hands.

"But what about other money?" Shenhua asked.

"I told both of you not to get greedy, and just focus on being the distraction." I said getting a cigarette. "And if you did, I bet the armored car wouldn't have been flipped over like that if you didn't shoot at them."

"We had to make it look convincing." Eda said.

"Driving recklessly would've gotten the job done." I said. "The plan was to get attention of the cops so Dutch, Mr. Boris, and I could move the gold. No one gave us a second look when we packed it into the hospital truck."

"But what was with those people, Revy?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know." Revy said. "I think they knew about the job. There is no way when bombs are going off and people are the fucking calm. Let alone staying in an unstable bank. And then they had bulletproof cop cars and shit. Something was up. They were pros."

"Well hopefully we've seen the last of them." I said but I didn't believe that.

"I doubt that, but when thing is still bothering me." Revy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, nevermind." Revy said.

* * *

Be warned, if this is the first story of mine that would have read, I have two OCs Teach and Gina. The next chapter will be their backstory and we led to them being how they are now. So if you want to take a chapter off, I won't blame you. I hope you can forgive any grammar or spelling mistake I've made. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

First I'd like to thank all of you for the love I've been getting. I'm very humbled for all the follows, favs, and reviews. I'm trying my best. I hope this and future chapters are to your liking

* * *

_The moon rises high in London, England. The Victoria and Albert Museum is past closing time. But that doesn't stop a kid from entering without permission. With spray cans the kid gets past the security cameras and moves through the museum like a shadow in the dark until he finds what he's looking for. After avoiding two security guards, he finds it. The Black Star pearl. Its value is in the hundred millions, but England wants to keep it preserved for all to see. Not much profit in that._

_"Do you need some help with that?" Someone said to the kid._

_The kid pulled out a butterfly knife and looked around the room. He sees nothing. He hears nothing. The kid continues to circle the room until he felt something soft resting on his head and arms wrapped around him. He quickly bursts out and turns around and sees who's messing with him. A woman. Long black hair, wearing white and black suit._

_"I wouldn't steal that if I you." She said. "So what's a boy like you doing out at such a late hour? And why spend your time breaking into a museum when you could be spending it with your girlfriend? Go on home. I won't tell anyone I saw you here."_

_The kid swung his knife at her, but she casually dodged it. He continues to swing at her and miss._

_"It's like we're dancing together." She said playfully as she continued to avoid his attack and keep him away from the artifacts at the same time._

_"That's enough." The kid said. "If you want to keep me from taking the Black Star, then you'll have to kill me. Otherwise, I'll gut you and leave with it."_

_"You're not giving me a choice to run away?" She asked as she takes off her jacket._

_"The weak don't get to choose how they die." The kid said._

_"Is that right?" The woman said kicking off heels and snapping her fingers. "Then you better make my blood boil. Now, it's just me and you. So don't go crying to mommy when I give you a face only a mother to love."_

_So he attacked her. The woman's cocky grin never left her face as she easily disarmed the kid of his knife and sent his head through the nearby wall. The kid struggled to get to his feet. She rushed him. A series of kicks and knees connected to his gut and face. His face now bloodied, she sat down beside him._

_"So, what's your name?" The woman asked._

_"I don't have one." The kid mumbled._

_"I don't like that, so I'll name you." The woman told him. "How about Teach? Marshall D. Teach. Yeah, I like that name. Now run on home. If you want the Black Star, you'll have to go through me."_

_"Kill me, bitch." The kid said spitting blood on the ground._

_"Now why would I do that?" She said patting him on the head._

_"Because I'm weak." The kid said looking down at the floor. "The weak don't deserve to live. Only the strong survive. HIstory is written by the strong. You've defeated me. So I'm weak as well."_

_She brought her knee to his chin then palmed his head and went nose to nose with him._

_"Then get stronger." She said. "Since might controls everything in your world. Get more power. If you want something, gain the power to take it. If you want to protect someone, gain the power to protect them. As of right now, I am your measuring stick. Come back when you have the power to beat me."_

_She handed him his knife, but he shook his head._

_"Can you teach me?" The kid asked. "I need more power. Without it I cannot accomplish anything. You have power. More power than me. Teach me, please? I'll devote myself to you and your teachings."_

_She brought him onto his feet and helped him out of the museum._

_"What's your name?" The kid asked._

_"I'm the person who'll bring light into this world." She said adjusting his weight a bit. "I have plans, big plans. I'll save people. People like you, and people like me. We'll all be free. But you can just call me, Mary. My name is Mary Read."_

_"What are you talking about?" The kid asked._

_"I'll show you." Mary said putting him down on a bench and walking into the nearby store._

_The kid now named Marshall D. Teach waited for Mary to return. He pondered what exactly Mary is up to, and why she's actually taking a chance on him. A minute later Mary returned with a man and holding a pistol in her hand. She hit the man and dropped him to his knees. She reached into his pocket and got his ID._

_"Michael Lane, is it?" Mary asked pointing the gun at his head. "According to this you're an organ donor. That's what you do outside of being a cashier working a night shift at a store? You didn't to go to college and get an education?"_

_"I dropped out." Michael said. "I wanted to be a doctor, but the work was too hard."_

_"Well let me ask you ask this, Michael Lane." Mary said. "Do you want to die?"_

_"No." Michael said._

_"Do you want to live?" Mary asked._

_"Yes." Michael said._

_"Then listen to me, you're going back to college." Mary said. "You're going back to college and you're going to finish this time. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." Michael said._

_"Good." Mary said. "But I'm warning you. If you're not well on your way to becoming a doctor, I will find you and kill you. I know where you work. I know where you live. And if you run, I will find you. I'm keeping this, but you can go."_

_Michael Lane run away. Teach struggled to his feet._

_"What the fuck was that?" Teach asked._

_"Tomorrow will be the greatest day of Michael Lane's life." Mary said with a blank stare. "He'll wake up without need for an alarm clock. His breakfast will taste better than any food you and I has ever tasted. Now imagine doing this on a bigger scale. Only after you lose everything, that you are free to do anything."_

_"You're one crazy bitch." Teach said._

_"Just know, we'll need some help." Mary said helping him walk._

_"I know some people." Teach said. "But be warned, one of them is a serious bitch."_

* * *

Within a hotel, Garcia, Roberta, Fabiola, and Johnny are packing their bags. After the bank incident within the People's Bank of China, Johnny got a phone call from the board of directors telling him to come home right away. After Johnny recovered, he broke the new to Garcia, Roberta, and Fabiola. So now they're preparing to depart. Garcia, Robert, and reluctantly Fabiola are heading back to Venezuela, while Johnny is preparing to go back to America.

"I'm so sorry about this." Johnny said. "I was really hoping we could stay a bit longer. I tried to reason with the board, but it's out of my hands now. So again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Garcia said. "We're all just glad everyone is okay. Especially you, Johnny. You were out cold for a long time. Roberta and I knew you would pull through, but Fabiola was worried sick. She knocked on your door every five minutes. She was a real mess."

"Is that right?" Johnny said looking at Fabiola who turned away.

"The young master is greatly exaggerating, it is true I was a bit worried." Fabiola said still not looking at Johnny. "But I always had faith in your recovery."

"You were sweating and pacing in the other room, big liar." Garcia continued with a laugh. "You couldn't even relax in the pool, and you love the water."

Fabiola blush became bigger when she sees the big smile on Johnny's face.

"It's not how it seems, the young master is just trying to see me get flustered." Fabiola said feeling jittery.

"It's fine, Fabiola." Garcia said. "Just calm down a bit. But back to the point Johnny, maybe we can hang out again sometime soon. Oh, and you didn't have to pay for our plane tickets."

"But I did, this is my fault." Johnny said looking down.

"How is this your fault?" Garcia asked.

"If I had known that some crazy firefighters would try to rob a bank, I wouldn't have brought us there in the first place." Johnny said. "I put myself and you in harm's way. I'm sorry."

"There's something you should know, Johnny." Garcia said as Fabiola clenched her fists. "Those weren't some crazy firefighters, those were people from Roanapur. They robbed that bank, they took your money."

"We got copies of these photos that appeared on the news last night at the young master's request." Roberta said placing a photo on the table.

The first photo shows two firefighters entering the bank. One had plum colored hair sticking out of their helmet. Fabiola starts to grind her teeth.

"That's Revy from the Lagoon Company." Garcia said pointing figure in the picture with the plum colored hair. "I recognized her voice while we were inside the bank as it all went down. No one else could feel so alive in a fight. Or has that kind of mouth. Lagoon Company had something to do with this. But I'm more concerned with who put them up to this. They wouldn't do something like this for fun."

"They're scum." Fabiola said. "They attacked Johnny and the young master. Why are we trying to justify what they did? We should be looking to take vengeance. Not just for Johnny and the young master, but for all the people who had their money stolen by those fiends. Fighting for the sake of fighting. Killing for sport. They're monsters. No, they're dogs. Dogs that need to be put down."

"Calm down, Fabiola." Johnny said. "Besides, it's time to go."

The group walked to the airport. Johnny's flight comes isn't for another hour, so he sees them off.

"We'll see each other again, who knows, it might be sooner than we think." Garcia said giving Johnny a hug. "Take care of yourself in America, Johnny."

"You too, Garcia." Johnny said patting him on the back.

The broke the hug and Roberta is next. Johnny went to hug her, but she shook her head. He tried to hug her again, but she pushed him again. She adjusted her glasses, and pointed to her neck. Johnny nodded and extended his neck. Roberta patted him on the shoulder and extended her hand to him. Johnny shook her hand.

"Goodbye." Roberta said walking away.

Fabiola walked up to Johnny with tears in her eyes. Johnny gently glided his hand down her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Fabiola took off her gloves and placed her bare hands in his.

"I don't want to part, I want to come with you." Fabiola said.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't you choice to make." Johnny said. "We'll be together again soon. Wait for me. I promise I won't make you wait long. Just for the moment. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." Fabiola said starting to smile.

"One more thing, put your gloves back on." Johnny said.

"Why?" Fabiola asked.

"Just do this for me, please?" Johnny said.

"Okay." Fabiola said putting her gloves back on.

Johnny got on one knee, then he pulled off the glove on Fabiola's right hand. Revealing a ring on her finger. Fabiola and some of the people who witnessed it gazed in awe.

"Are you a part to magician?" Fabiola asked.

"No, it's my love for you that creates that magic between us." Johnny said. "Now hurry up or you'll miss your flight. I wouldn't want have to get you and your guns through airport security a second time."

Fabiola gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out with Garcia and Roberta. As the walk, Roberta finds a piece of paper in her pocket. She unfolds it.

"What is that, Roberta?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing, young master." Roberta said putting it back in her pocket. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Roanapur, a place where people do as they please. Just yesterday, we did one of the biggest bank jobs in history. The high of doing the job has left. Dutch dropped Eda, Benny, and Jane of on a dock outside of Roanapur before continuing on. Lotton, Shenhua, and Sawyer went their separate ways. Boris just nodded before leaving. Dutch, Revy, and I went back home.

"We're just going to leave the gold with Jane, Benny, and Eda?" Revy asked.

"Yeah, that's the final part of the plan." Dutch said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why the fuck are we doing that?" Revy asked. "We know Jane makes counterfeit money. We know Eda isn't the most trustworthy person when it comes to money. And Benny, Jane probably has him pussy whipped by this point. Why can't we hold the money?"

"It's simple Revy, because we wouldn't know what to do with it." I said getting a cigarette. "It's just about getting away from the bank clean, it's also about getting the money clean. Jane, and Eda are our best bet. And with Benny there to crack any security codes they might run into, we'll have our cuts within about two days. So just relax."

As we walk, I could see Gina walking too with a duffel bag over her shoulder. She has a bandage around her arm and she's walking with a bit of a limp. I look over at Revy who has a crazy look on her face.

"Son of a bitch." Revy said as she goes over to where Gina is.

"I'm going to bed, make sure she doesn't kill anybody." Dutch said putting a hand on my shoulder before continuing on alone.

"Hey bitch, what's in the bag?" Revy asked.

"Groceries for the week." Gina said. "I don't see why you're so interested in me all of a sudden. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back home. He doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Getting some groceries huh?" Revy said grabbing the bag. "What fucking store did you go to that has you all banged up? And who carries groceries in a duffel bag?"

"Let it go, now." Gina said.

"Come on Revy, let the bag go." I said trying to intervene.

As Revy and Gina fight over the bag, it starts to tear. Out from the bag is a jade dragon statue. Revy's eyes get bigger than ever.

"It was you." Revy said.

Gina doesn't seem to want to talk about whatever Revy's talking about, so she grabbed the statue and runs off. Revy chases after her, and I chase after Revy. Sometimes fate can be cruel. Gina is taking alleyways, and back streets. Revy shows are agility by easily getting through this makeshift obstacle course. I on the other hand, am not an olympic level gymnast and cannot do it as easily or as quickly. I finally catch up to them as Gina bursts into Teach's office and Revy follows her inside. I come to, and Gina trips and the jade statue falls onto the table right in front of Teach.

"Could it be…" Teach said getting up and looking over at Gina who's still on the floor. "The Imperial Seal? When? Where? How? I thought you were going to store. I gave you a day off and this is what you do?"

"Who goes to the store on their day off?" Gina questioned as she got to her feet.

"I don't...mean..to..interuppt..but..can any...of..you...give...me...some...water?" I said on the brink of passing out.

Teach hands me a water bottle and I drink it like I haven't had anything to drink in days.

"This bitch came into the bank while we were doing the and stole that from the bank." Revy told me.

"I pieced that part together already, Revy." I said. "But the part about all this that I'm still confused about is why are you so angry about that? We stole stuff too."

"But I wanted that." Revy said pointing to the Imperial Seal.

"And if I recall correctly, you were getting your ass kicked by those bank tellers, Two Hands." Gina fired back. "The crazy bitch and the handsome guy with the chain mail. They would've killed you in I didn't create the smokescreen that you used to escape. So I owe me a thank you saving your ignorant, self-righteous, pathetic ass."

"Where is all this attuide coming from?" Teach asked.

"And you, you're not going back." Gina said pointing to him. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Since Roberta came knocking on our door, the only thing on your mind is her. It's always been about her. The project failed. And we have this nice, and simple life now. That's why I brought you the Imperial Seal. So you have no reason to go back. We have everything we need."

"Who is she talking about?" I asked Revy.

"Mary Read." Revy said.

Teach sat down on the couch and took off the rings on his fingers. Showing he has the letters D,E,A,T,H tattooed on his fingers on both hands.

"She was our leader." Teach said. "Before I took control of the Shichibukai and the project. Warm, kind, approachable, easygoing, and adventurous. But at the same time, ambitious, cool, calculating, manipulative, sadistic, and merciless. But unlike Roberta, she wasn't a serious bitch."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Was she like your mentor?"

"More than that." Revy said.

"You don't mean…." I started.

"She was his lover." Gina answering my suspicions. "She taught him more than just the ways of the sword and gun. She took his virginity and sent him on his path of destruction. And being his crew, we followed him down the rabbit hole. We just didn't know how deep we would go."

"But I didn't give a rat's ass if I had to travel through the down to the underworld and go through all nine circles of hell itself." Teach said slamming his cigarette on the floor. "I believed in the project. I believed we were making a fucking difference. Economic equilibrium and shit."

* * *

_A ship christened as the Spirit of Vengeance prepares to make port inside of a small harbor in Sun On Yee Triad territory. The small group from the ship jump onto the docks. The last one to leave is Mary Read. She motions for two to go with the Triads, two to go set up and Teach to come with her._

_"Umm ma'am, can I come with you and Teach?" The newest recruit asked._

_Mary patted her head and knelt down so they were at eye level._

_"Look Gina, I understand that Teach brought you into our little family because you had nowhere to go but you have to follow the orders I give out." Mary said tussling with her hair. "But just for today, you can come with us. No talking though, let me and Teach handling everything. That's an order, okay?"_

_"Okay." She said._

_"Thanks, Gina." Mary said giving her a soft smile._

_Mary turned to red pole of the Sun On Yee, Mr Lee. His sunglasses cover his face. He extended his hand to her. Mary shook it and they went to his limo that waited for them. Teach, Gina, and Mary sat on one side while Mr. Lee sat on the other side with his second Chang. He's new but Mr. Lee seems to have taken with him and wants him to learn under him._

_"So how goes progress on your end?" Mary asked._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there has been some miscommunication between us." Mr. Lee said adjusting his sunglasses. "Do not be alarmed, the Sun On Yee Triad is more than willing to ally ourselves with the Shichibukai. But we will need a demonstration of what the you pirates can capable of before we can talk about anything serious."_

_"Not a problem, Teach?" Mary said leaning back in her seat._

_"Mr. Lee, did you know that if you mix equal parts of frozen orange juice concentrate and gasoline you can make napalm?" Teach said. "One can make all kinds of explosives from simple household items if one were so inclined. Did you get all of that, Mr. Lee?"_

_"I'm not sure where you're going with that statement." Mr. Lee said. "If we could make these bombs from stuff we use in our own homes, why would we need you?"_

_Teach put his hand up then dropped fingers one by one. Five, four, three, two, one._

_BOOM_

_A small earthquake happens as the building behind them goes down._

_"Keep driving." Mary said. "You see Mr. Lee, we don't believe in chance. We believe in preparation. For good or bad scenarios. So we had already prepared to display our power to you. It just so happens that we doing this as a sign of goodwill and not to instill fear. We've hid bombs just like that one hidden within the city. Oh, and don't worry. The buildings are empty. All but one, and if you should refuse to comply with our demands, that one will go off. I can't imagine how you would feel, if you young daughter couldn't make it home today because her school went up in flames. Do you understand me, Mr. Lee?"_

_"You have been warned." Teach said. "Think about it, if this is our first time here in China. Then who helped us set those bombs? The same people you're after are the people you depend one. We cook your meals, we haul your trash, we connect your calls, we drive your ambulances. We guard you while you sleep. DO NOT FUCK WITH US."_

_"So are you ready to hear our demands?" Mary said. "Or do you need another display of power for us to get our point across? It makes no difference to us. We will get what we want here. One way or another."_

_Suddenly, Chang's phone rings._

_"Can you pull over, I need to take this." Chang said._

_The driver pulls over and Chang gets out of the car before answering his phone._

_"Officer Chang, did you see that happened downtown?" The voice on the other line said._

_"Yes sir, the Triads are getting some help from an outside source." Chang replied. "It will all be in my report. I'll send it out by the end of the night. You have my word sir."_

_"Good, you're an asset to the force." The voice on the other line said. "Many men lose their souls while undercover, but not you. You still hold on to your morals. Keep up the good work."_

_"Yes, sir." Chang said hanging up._

* * *

"Fuck that, you believed in her." Gina said spitting on the ground. "If she said jump you said 'how high'? Fuck you, and she still has you by the fucking balls to this very day. Fucking Chang can talk shit to you, talk shit to me and you do nothing. But he brings up fucking Mary and you're ready to kill."

"She was my girlfriend." Teach said standing up.

"WAS, your girlfriend." Gina said. "The key word in that sentence. She WAS your fucking girlfriend."

"Revy, are we really going to just stand here and watch them argue?" I whisper to her. "Shouldn't we do something? We aren't just going to stand here and watch, are we?"

"Fuck yeah we are." Revy said getting a cigarette. "Are you shitting me? This is better than Oprah. And this way I don't have to sit through any bullshit commercial breaks."

"What do you want from me, Gina?" Teach yelled getting in her face. "I gave up the life. I dropped my flags. I retired to this modern-day Nassau and opened up an office to treat sick who don't have any fucking money. But of course our reputation keeps us from getting any real fucking customers. What the fuck do you want?"

"Yes, you gave up the lifestyle." Gina said. "But you never left the life behind. O captain! my captain! I don't understand you at all. All the people who believed in you. The people who blindly followed you. You left them when you dropped your flags. Why leave it all behind if you didn't want to? Is this some kind of punishment?"

"No, I do this because I choose to." Teach said.

"I give up." Gina said storming out of the room.

"Too bad, I thought we could have seen some fists thrown." Revy said shrugging her shoulders. "What a fucking shame. Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long couple days."

Revy leaves and I'm left alone with Teach.

"You still there, Rock?" Teach said looking at the floor. "Gina man, she can be a serious bitch when she wants to be. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was changing the world. It was all bullshit."

Here I am, standing with someone who most people in Roanapur call the Devil himself. Even Miss Balalaika and Mister Chang are weary of this guy. I heard horror stories about this guy. He's killed women, children, and showed no remorse for any of it. He's sent people to their deaths and laughs about it.

"What happened between you and Mary?" I asked.

"We are jamming, man." Teach said. "The project to end this consumer culture. Watching tv and seeing rock gods, or tv stars, or olympic level athletes. We can't all be like them. So why not give the middle man a chance to get rise to power. By destroying Uncle Sam or at least giving him the finger. But Mary lost the heart to finish the job and backed out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's bullshit." Teach said. "No matter that we do, people will hate us. Peace is a lie. There will never be a time when there is universal peace. And Mary figured that out before I ever could. So she dropped out and returned to London. To live out the rest of life quietly. Leaving the project, the crew, and me behind."

"And how did you react?" I asked.

"Like a fucking child." Teach said. "I refused to believe it. I thought it was another test. To see if I finally had the courage to lead when she wasn't there. And I lead the crew in her absence. My style was much more forceful and less diplomatic though. But I was doing it all for her. I thought she would be so proud of me. Boy, was I wrong."

* * *

_On a small island near England, the Spirit of Vengeance makes port. Mary sits on a small rock as Teach and Gina make for land. Teach spreads his arms, and Mary reluctantly hugs him. Gina could see the uneasiness in her eyes._

_"Do you see it on the news?" Teach said pulling away. "I did it. We're so close to our goal. It would be much longer now. Oh, but don't worry. The plans are already made. New York, Madrid, Rio De Janeiro, Athens, I'll taking them all down. I spread our name. Subtle but obvious messages. Hiding in plain sight like you said. We are spreading. So it's time for you to come back. I passed the test, didn't I? You would leave and I would take over. So I did and I passed. Now come back and we can finish this together. You and me, just like we planned._

_"You're a monster." Mary said shaking her head and backing away from Teach. "How could you do that? I thought you would follow me. I thought you would follow me into heaven, not take my place in Hell. You're a fool. A damn fool."_

_"What are you talking about?" Teach said cutting the distance between them. "Is this another test?"_

_"No, you idiot." Mary said pushing him back. "I didn't leave as some sort of test. I left to leave. The project is madness. We were mad for even trying it. And you are mad for continuing to believe in the bullshit that was the project."_

_"I can't believe this." Teach said. "You're joking, right? Yeah, that's it. You're joking. Trying to see if I would not go through with the project. You almost had me for a second. Haha, very funny. Now come on, let's go. I don't want to be behind schedule."_

_"Stop, this isn't a test." Mary said. "I'm serious. Fuck the project. Call it off, call it all off. I don't want any more death and destruction in my name."_

_"No." Teach said._

_"Call it off." Mary repeated._

_"I don't understand you." Teach said hugging her. "You said we were going to change the world. You and me. Everything I did in your absence, I did for YOU. I did for US. And now you're saying you don't want this anymore. You said you needed a break. You needed time to think this over. So what do you want now?"_

_Mary breaks the hug this time and glides her hand down his face._

_"You." Mary said. "Run away with me. We can leave this all behind us. Let's go to a place where they can't find us. It's not too late. I can still see the kid in the museum I met. It feels like it was so long ago. We don't have to tear down when we can build. At least build ourselves, if nothing else."_

_"So just leave all this behind?" Teach said._

_"You and me, doesn't that sound nice?" Mary said. "Let's stop trying to save the world. Fuck the world. Fuck the people. There's no point in trying to save people who won't try to save you."_

_"I...can't do that." Teach said._

_Mary brought him in for another hug. Mary stabs Teach with a knife hidden on her person. As the blood spreads Teach crumbles to the ground. Gina, and the others rush to his side. But Teach puts his hands up to tell them to hold their places and Teach gets to his feet._

_"So, it's like that." Teach said smiling. "Are you going to kill me? Is that it? Because I refuse to turn back? You and I both know I have surpassed you in skill. You couldn't take me as I am now. But come on, fight me."_

_"You are my responsibility, Teach." Mary said clutching her bloody knife. "But that was a warning. Nothing more, nothing less. Think of it as a symbol. A symbol of me cutting ties with you forever. See that line of blood in the sand? You are where you stand, and I'm on other side. But remember this, I loved you. We would've been happy together."_

_Teach nodded and limped back to the ship. Gina remained._

_"You're a fucking bitch." Gina spat at Mary._

_"Says someone who acs like a serious bitch herself." Mary fired back. "At least I stand for something within reason. He has a killers heart. Probably always has. A dog now without a master. Nothing to show for all he's accomplished expect more nightmares and heartache."_

_"Still a better sight than you." Gina said at the line of blood. "The heart of a traitor. Who thinks herself better than her crew. Her family. The killer with a conscience who now looks down at the crew she founded."_

_"I has proved myself right in that aspect as well." Mary said walking up to the line. "I thought you all would give up when I left. But you continued on more fierce than ever. Led by a man too blind to actually see what he's doing, and too naitve to care."_

_"HE DID IT ALL FOR YOU." Gina yelled._

_"No, he did it for himself." Mary said solemnly. "I am merely his scapegoat. If you want to be a better woman to him than I, save him from reaching damnation. Tame him, the way I could not. Be the woman for him, that I couldn't be. But whatever you choose to you do, I hope you don't follow him back to hell."_

* * *

Some time later

On the docks of Shanghai, a group of people sit on the tanker of a tanker.

"So according to the boss, the tanker will make a stop at our next destination." Montezuma said sitting on a box. "I think I've made the proper adjustments for the next job. Just in case some people may try to get in the way. And something gives me a hunch that we will."

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to dress up like a homeless woman again." Cleopatra said laying on the floor. "Why couldn't be something like a stripper? At least strippers have nice clothes. Do you know how hard it is to find clean and non smelly but still ragged clothes?"

"I was in the middle of a grand fight with that asian one." Zulu said. "And I would like to finish it, by myself. So if it's all the same to you all, the asian one is mine."

"Fuck that, that bitch with the guns is mine." Cleopatra said sitting up.

"No, not that asian woman." Zulu corrected her. "The other one. She had knives attached to ropes."

"Oh, that's cool." Cleopatra said laying back down.

"That's all well and good, but would anyone like to talk to me about these adjustments?" Nefertiti said. "Because we got out foxed last time. And outside of Monty, I don't think we have the brainpower to match wits with them. Too bad Monty can't be in multiple places at once."

"We don't need strategy." Cleopatra said pulling out a gun. "Brainpower doesn't win fights, this does. You can talk and think all you want, but thinking doesn't get the job done. This does. I don't care if you have the heart of a lion or the heart of a mouse, you can't win through heart alone. Only guns, fists, and feet will win you the day. If we kill them, then their dead. Short, sweet, and to the point."

Montezuma got a call on his phone.

"Shut up, I think this is the call Mr. Truelove was talking about." Montezuma said before answering. "Hello?"

"Yes, Johnny Truelove gave me this number." Somebody said on the other line. "The paper said if I wanted to make sure the young master would never be in trouble again to call this number. You are Montezuma, are you not?"

"Yes, but who is this?" Montezuma asked.

"Roberta Cisneros." Said the voice on the other line.

"Guys, I think the Calvary just arrived." Montezuma told the others.

* * *

"Umm hello?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the Montcalm Hotel?"

"Why yes it is, how can we help you? Are you looking to stay here for a couple of days?"

"I'm looking for Miss Mary Read, I heard she was staying here. I'm an old friend who's come to town and I would like to talk to her please?"

"Hold a moment."

"Hello?"

'Is this Mary Read?"

"Speaking…."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if this one came a bit late. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


End file.
